north_americafandomcom-20200214-history
List of North Americans
Canadians *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Evan_Adams Evan Adams ] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malin_%C3%85kerman Malin Åkerman] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philip_Akin Philip Akin] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hrant_Alianak Hrant Alianak] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robbie_Amell Robbie Amell] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melody_Anderson Melody Anderson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pamela_Anderson Pamela Anderson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gene_Andrusco Gene Andrusco] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Anka Paul Anka] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trey_Anthony Trey Anthony] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vinessa_Antoine Vinessa Antoine] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Will_Arnett Will Arnett] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlotte_Arnold Charlotte Arnold] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aaron_Ashmore Aaron Ashmore] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shawn_Ashmore Shawn Ashmore] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harvey_Atkin Harvey Atkin] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matt_Austin_%28actor%29 Matt Austin] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dan_Aykroyd Dan Aykroyd] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steve_Bacic Steve Bacic] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conrad_Bain Conrad Bain] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scott_Bairstow Scott Bairstow] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boyd_Banks Boyd Banks] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jay_Baruchel Jay Baruchel] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gary_Basaraba Gary Basaraba] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adam_Beach Adam Beach] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Beatty Robert Beatty] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gil_Bellows Gil Bellows] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cle_Bennett Cle Bennett] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lyriq_Bent Lyriq Bent] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erik_J._Berg Erik J. Berg] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laura_Bertram Laura Bertram] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antoine_Bertrand Antoine Bertrand] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Justin_Bieber Justin Bieber] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean-Luc_Bilodeau Jean-Luc Bilodeau] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yannick_Bisson Yannick Bisson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rachel_Blanchard Rachel Blanchard] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lloyd_Bochner Lloyd Bochner] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kristin_Booth Kristin Booth] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lindy_Booth Lindy Booth] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devon_Bostick Devon Bostick] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cory_Bowles Cory Bowles] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Boylan_%28Canadian_actor%29 John Boylan] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bernard_Braden Bernard Braden] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paula_Brancati Paula Brancati] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Bright Cameron Bright] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_Britton_%28voice_actor%29 Christopher Britton] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elisabeth_Brooks Elisabeth Brooks] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natalie_Brown_%28actor%29 Natalie Brown] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valerie_Buhagiar Valerie Buhagiar] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genevi%C3%A8ve_Bujold Geneviève Bujold] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raymond_Burr Raymond Burr] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jackie_Burroughs Jackie Burroughs] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pascale_Bussi%C3%A8res Pascale Bussières] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brent_Butt Brent Butt] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lally_Cadeau Lally Cadeau] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neve_Campbell Neve Campbell] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicholas_Campbell Nicholas Campbell] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Candy John Candy] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sara_Canning Sara Canning] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lorne_Cardinal Lorne Cardinal] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tantoo_Cardinal Tantoo Cardinal] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Len_Cariou Len Cariou] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jim_Carrey Jim Carrey] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Carson Jack Carson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alex_Carter_%28Canadian_actor%29 Alex Carter] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brent_Carver Brent Carver] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roch_Castonguay Roch Castonguay] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kim_Cattrall Kim Cattrall] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Cavanagh Tom Cavanagh] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Cera Michael Cera] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sarah_Chalke Sarah Chalke] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Munro_Chambers Munro Chambers] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Justin_Chatwin Justin Chatwin] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maury_Chaykin Maury Chaykin] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%89velyne_de_la_Cheneli%C3%A8re Évelyne de la Chenelière] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Evelyn_Chew Evelyn Chew] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frank_Chiesurin Frank Chiesurin] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emmanuelle_Chriqui Emmanuelle Chriqui] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hayden_Christensen Hayden Christensen] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eric_Christmas Eric Christmas] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tommy_Chong Tommy Chong] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rae_Dawn_Chong Rae Dawn Chong] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Babz_Chula Babz Chula] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Susan_Clark Susan Clark] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Clothier Robert Clothier] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conrad_Coates Conrad Coates] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kim_Coates Kim Coates] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enrico_Colantoni Enrico Colantoni] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carla_Collins Carla Collins] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lauren_Collins Lauren Collins] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Collins_%28actor%29 Richard Collins] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A._J._Cook_%28actress%29 A. J. Cook] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christina_Cox Christina Cox] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matt_Craven Matt Craven] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gavin_Crawford Gavin Crawford] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wendy_Crewson Wendy Crewson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amanda_Crew Amanda Crew] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neil_Crone Neil Crone] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hume_Cronyn Hume Cronyn] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marie-Jos%C3%A9e_Croze Marie-Josée Croze] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daniel_Cudmore Daniel Cudmore] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Cummins Martin Cummins] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pierre_Curzi Pierre Curzi] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elisha_Cuthbert Elisha Cuthbert] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Normand_D%27Amour Normand D'Amour] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cynthia_Dale Cynthia Dale] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jennifer_Dale Jennifer Dale] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Agam_Darshi Agam Darshi] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_B._Davis William B. Davis] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicole_de_Boer Nicole de Boer] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yvonne_De_Carlo Yvonne De Carlo] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucy_Decoutere Lucy Decoutere] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gerry_Dee Gerry Dee] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Louis_Del_Grande Louis Del Grande] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St%C3%A9phane_Demers Stéphane Demers] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mich%C3%A8le_Deslauriers Michèle Deslauriers] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colleen_Dewhurst Colleen Dewhurst] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caroline_Dhavernas Caroline Dhavernas] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C3%A9bastien_Dhavernas Sébastien Dhavernas] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alex_Diakun Alex Diakun] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Diamantopoulos Chris Diamantopoulos] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hugh_Dillon Hugh Dillon] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roy_Dupuis Roy Dupuis] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nina_Dobrev Nina Dobrev] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lexa_Doig Lexa Doig] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xavier_Dolan Xavier Dolan] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cindy_Dolenc Cindy Dolenc] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Donaldson_%28actor%29 Peter Donaldson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Doohan James Doohan] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Dopud Mike Dopud] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fifi_D%27Orsay Fifi D'Orsay] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joanna_Douglas_%28Canadian_actor%29 Joanna Douglas] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shirley_Douglas Shirley Douglas] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Drainie John Drainie] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marie_Dressler Marie Dressler] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robin_Duke Robin Duke] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arlene_Duncan Arlene Duncan] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barrie_Dunn Barrie Dunn] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robin_Dunne Robin Dunne] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Dunsworth John Dunsworth] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Molly_Dunsworth Molly Dunsworth] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sarah_E._Dunsworth Sarah E. Dunsworth] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erica_Durance Erica Durance] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kevin_Durand Kevin Durand] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deanna_Durbin Deanna Durbin] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karyn_Dwyer Karyn Dwyer] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jayne_Eastwood Jayne Eastwood] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maude_Eburne Maude Eburne] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ali_Eisner Ali Eisner] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atom_Egoyan Atom Egoyan] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_James_Elliott David James Elliott] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ralph_Endersby Ralph Endersby] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jake_Epstein Jake Epstein] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fred_Ewanuick Fred Ewanuick] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dylan_Everett Dylan Everett] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gary_Farmer Gary Farmer] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brendan_Fehr Brendan Fehr] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shane_Feldman Shane Feldman] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colm_Feore Colm Feore] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colin_Ferguson_%28actor%29 Colin Ferguson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jodelle_Ferland Jodelle Ferland] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nathan_Fillion Nathan Fillion] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timothy_Findley Timothy Findley] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ken_Finkleman Ken Finkleman] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jennifer_Finnigan Jennifer Finnigan] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diane_Flacks Diane Flacks] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C3%A9l%C3%A8ne_Florent Hélène Florent] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Derek_Flores Derek Flores] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Waawaate_Fobister Waawaate Fobister] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Foley Dave Foley] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Megan_Follows Megan Follows] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glenn_Ford Glenn Ford] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_J._Fox Michael J. Fox] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don_Francks Don Francks] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rainbow_Sun_Francks Rainbow Sun Francks] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brendan_Fraser Brendan Fraser] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matt_Frewer Matt Frewer] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonathan_Frid Jonathan Frid] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sarah_Gadon Sarah Gadon] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vincent_Gale Vincent Gale] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patrick_Gallagher_%28actor%29 Patrick Gallagher] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victor_Garber Victor Garber] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kathleen_Gati Kathleen Gati] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maxim_Gaudette Maxim Gaudette] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gratien_G%C3%A9linas Gratien Gélinas] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mitsou Mitsou Gélinas] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chief_Dan_George Chief Dan George] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bruno_Gerussi Bruno Gerussi] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sally_Gifford Sally Gifford] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thea_Gill Thea Gill] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jessalyn_Gilsig Jessalyn Gilsig] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/R%C3%A9my_Girard Rémy Girard] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryan_Gosling Ryan Gosling] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Goulet Robert Goulet] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luba_Goy Luba Goy] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drake_%28entertainer%29 Aubrey Graham] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iris_Graham Iris Graham] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Gray-Stanford Jason Gray-Stanford] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Green_%28actor%29 George Green] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Janet-Laine_Green Janet-Laine Green] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rick_Green Rick Green] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Green Tom Green] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lorne_Greene Lorne Greene] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Graham_Greene_%28actor%29 Graham Greene] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bruce_Greenwood Bruce Greenwood] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Macha_Grenon Macha Grenon] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shenae_Grimes Shenae Grimes] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marc-Andr%C3%A9_Grondin Marc-André Grondin] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Gross Paul Gross] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Corey_Haim Corey Haim] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonathan_Hale Jonathan Hale] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geri_Hall Geri Hall] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monty_Hall Monty Hall] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shalom_Harlow Shalom Harlow] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonny_Harris_%28actor%29 Jonny Harris] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don_Harron Don Harron] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phil_Hartman Phil Hartman] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Susan_Haskell Susan Haskell] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Hayter David Hayter] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terra_Hazelton Terra Hazelton] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tricia_Helfer Tricia Helfer] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jill_Hennessy Jill Hennessy] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natasha_Henstridge Natasha Henstridge] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sitara_Hewitt Sitara Hewitt] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Hewlett David Hewlett] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Torri_Higginson Torri Higginson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Art_Hindle Art Hindle] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karen_Hines Karen Hines] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chelsea_Hobbs Chelsea Hobbs] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kris_Holden-Ried Kris Holden-Ried] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sandrine_Holt Sandrine Holt] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeremy_Hotz Jeremy Hotz] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kenny_Hotz Kenny Hotz] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barclay_Hope Barclay Hope] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leslie_Hope Leslie Hope] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tamara_Hope Tamara Hope] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Hope_%28actor%29 William Hope] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sienna_Howell-Holden Sienna Howell-Holden] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C3%A9bastien_Huberdeau Sébastien Huberdeau] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alaina_Huffman Alaina Huffman] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kim_Huffman Kim Huffman] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walter_Huston Walter Huston] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Hutt_%28actor%29 William Hutt] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Ireland_%28actor%29 John Ireland] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Ironside Michael Ironside] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katharine_Isabelle Katharine Isabelle] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madeline_Ivalu Madeline Ivalu] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joshua_Jackson Joshua Jackson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Jackson_%28actor%29 Michael Jackson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Jackson_%28actor%29 Tom Jackson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lou_Jacobi Lou Jacobi] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rebecca_Jenkins Rebecca Jenkins] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Connor_Jessup Connor Jessup] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suresh_Joachim Suresh Joachim] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zillur_Rahman_John Zillur Rahman John] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andy_Jones_%28comedian%29 Andy Jones] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cathy_Jones Cathy Jones] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexz_Johnson Alexz Johnson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/C._David_Johnson C. David Johnson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C3%A9l%C3%A8ne_Joy Hélène Joy] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Joy Robert Joy] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demetrius_Joyette Demetrius Joyette] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avan_Jogia Avan Jogia] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stana_Katic Stana Katic] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erin_Karpluk Erin Karpluk] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alex_Karzis Alex Karzis] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daniel_Kash Daniel Kash] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linda_Kash Linda Kash] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tina_Keeper Tina Keeper] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Keleghan Peter Keleghan] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joanne_Kelly Joanne Kelly] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Justin_Kelly Justin Kelly] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morgan_Kelly Morgan Kelly] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Kennedy Cameron Kennedy] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carl_Kennedy Carl Kennedy] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Susan_Kent_%28actor%29 Susan Kent] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steven_Kerzner Steven Kerzner] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julie_Khaner Julie Khaner] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arsin%C3%A9e_Khanjian Arsinée Khanjian] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Margot_Kidder Margot Kidder] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shane_Kippel Shane Kippel] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charmion_King Charmion King] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mia_Kirshner Mia Kirshner] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taylor_Kitsch Taylor Kitsch] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matthew_Knight Matthew Knight] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elias_Koteas Elias Koteas] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kristin_Kreuk Kristin Kreuk] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aaron_Krogman Aaron Krogman] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mimi_Kuzyk Mimi Kuzyi] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jon_Lajoie Jon Lajoie] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maurice_LaMarche Maurice LaMarche] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Lantos Robert Lantos] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Unknown_Comic Murray Langston] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kathleen_Laskey Kathleen Laskey] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michelle_Latimer Michelle Latimer] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucie_Laurier Lucie Laurier] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christian_Laurin Christian Laurin] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicholas_Lea Nicholas Lea] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ron_Lea Ron Lea] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catherine_de_L%C3%A9an Catherine de Léan] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walter_Learning Walter Learning] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Leavins Chris Leavins] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laurence_Leboeuf Laurence Leboeuf] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruta_Lee Ruta Lee] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rachelle_Lefevre Rachelle Lefevre] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_Leggat Ashley Leggat] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tyron_Leitso Tyron Leitso] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kris_Lemche Kris Lemche] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_Lemke Anthony Lemke] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vanessa_Lengies Vanessa Lengies] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sylvia_Lennick Sylvia Lennick] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jenny_Levine Jenny Levine] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eugene_Levy Eugene Levy] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shawn_Levy Shawn Levy] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Landon_Liboiron Landon Liboiron] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Evangeline_Lilly Evangeline Lilly] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Lobel Mike Lobel] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gene_Lockhart Gene Lockhart] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anne_Marie_Loder Anne Marie Loder] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donal_Logue Donal Logue] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alison_Louder Alison Louder] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crystal_Lowe Crystal Lowe] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rachel_Luttrell Rachel Luttrell] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexander_Ludwig Alexander Ludwig] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jessica_Lowndes Jessica Lowndes] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ann-Marie_MacDonald Ann-Marie MacDonald] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norm_Macdonald Norm Macdonald] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Austin_MacDonald Austin MacDonald] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luke_Macfarlane Luke Macfarlane] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martha_MacIsaac Martha MacIsaac] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_MacNeill Peter MacNeill] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shaun_Majumder Shaun Majumder] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Makepeace Chris Makepeace] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Howie_Mandel Howie Mandel] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbara_March Barbara March] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Micheline_Marchildon Micheline Marchildon] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andrea_Martin Andrea Martin] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tatiana_Maslany Tatiana Maslany] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raymond_Massey Raymond Massey] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pat_Mastroianni Pat Mastroianni] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kari_Matchett Kari Matchett] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suleka_Mathew Suleka Mathew] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Mathison Cameron Mathison] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trevor_Matthews Trevor Matthews] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lois_Maxwell Lois Maxwell] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rachel_McAdams Rachel McAdams] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sean_McCann_%28actor%29 Sean McCann] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sheila_McCarthy Sheila McCarthy] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eric_McCormack Eric McCormack] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bruce_McCulloch Bruce McCulloch] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dean_McDermott Dean McDermott] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kevin_McDonald Kevin McDonald] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miriam_McDonald Miriam McDonald] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_McGillion Paul McGillion] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debra_McGrath Debra McGrath] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doug_McGrath Doug McGrath] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yanna_McIntosh Yanna McIntosh] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benoit_McGinnis Benoit McGinnis] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don_McKellar Don McKellar] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patrick_McKenna Patrick McKenna] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seana_McKenna Seana McKenna] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Britt_McKillip Britt McKillip] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carly_McKillip Carly McKillip] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_McKinney Mark McKinney] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hollis_McLaren Hollis McLaren] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rick_Mercer Rick Mercer] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monique_Mercure Monique Mercure] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kelly_Metzger Kelly Metzger] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabrielle_Miller Gabrielle Miller] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Miller_%28actor%29 Paul Miller] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Miller_%28actor%29 Peter Miller] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sherry_Miller Sherry Miller] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dustin_Milligan Dustin Milligan] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shay_Mitchell Shay Mitchell] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colin_Mochrie Colin Mochrie] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cory_Monteith Cory Monteith] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pascale_Montpetit Pascale Montpetit] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rick_Moranis Rick Moranis] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vanessa_Morgan Vanessa Morgan] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carrie-Anne_Moss Carrie-Anne Moss] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jesse_Moss Jesse Moss] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lochlyn_Munro Lochlyn Munro] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dwain_Murphy Dwain Murphy] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Myers_%28actor%29 Mike Myers] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tony_Nardi Tony Nardi] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Naylor_%28actor%29 Robert Naylor] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Louis_Negin Louis Negin] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sophie_N%C3%A9lisse Sophie Nélisse] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kate_Nelligan Kate Nelligan] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Neville_%28actor%29 John Neville] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mayko_Nguyen Mayko Nguyen] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leslie_Nielsen Leslie Nielsen] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andre_Noble Andre Noble] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catherine_O%27Hara Catherine O'Hara] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sandra_Oh Sandra Oh] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Craig_Olejnik Craig Olejnik] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sean_O%27Neill_%28actor%29 Sean O'Neill] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meghan_Ory Meghan Ory] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Outerbridge Peter Outerbridge] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Owens_%28actor%29 Chris Owens] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ellen_Page Ellen Page] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zoie_Palmer Zoie Palmer] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St%C3%A9phane_Paquette Stéphane Paquette] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anna_Paquin Anna Paquin] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kevin_Parent Kevin Parent] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grace_Park_%28actress%29 Grace Park] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Molly_Parker Molly Parker] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbara_Parkins Barbara Parkins] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reagan_Pasternak Reagan Pasternak] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aislinn_Paul Aislinn Paul] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dan_Payne Dan Payne] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bronson_Pelletier Bronson Pelletier] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tahmoh_Penikett Tahmoh Penikett] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barry_Pepper Barry Pepper] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Missy_Peregrym Missy Peregrym] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emily_Perkins Emily Perkins] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matthew_Perry Matthew Perry] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russell_Peters Russell Peters] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eric_Peterson Eric Peterson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shelley_Peterson Shelley Peterson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dan_Petronijevic Dan Petronijevic] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Pickford Mary Pickford] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walter_Pidgeon Walter Pidgeon] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cara_Pifko Cara Pifko] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sebastian_Pigott Sebastian Pigott] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gordon_Pinsent Gordon Pinsent] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leah_Pinsent Leah Pinsent] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_Plummer Christopher Plummer] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kim_Poirier Kim Poirier] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sarah_Polley Sarah Polley] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aaron_Poole Aaron Poole] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carly_Pope Carly Pope] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Popowich Paul Popowich] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Potter_%28actor%29 Chris Potter] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Connor_Price Connor Price] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Priestley Jason Priestley] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirsten_Prout Kirsten Prout] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karl_Pruner Karl Pruner] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Qualen John Qualen] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chantal_Quesnelle Chantal Quesnelle] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Douglas_Rain Douglas Rain] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeremy_Ratchford Jeremy Ratchford] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lisa_Ray Lisa Ray] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keanu_Reeves Keanu Reeves] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fiona_Reid Fiona Reid] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kate_Reid Kate Reid] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winston_Rekert Winston Rekert] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Callum_Keith_Rennie Callum Keith Rennie] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gloria_Reuben Gloria Reuben] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryan_Reynolds Ryan Reynolds] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caroline_Rhea Caroline Rhea] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donnelly_Rhodes Donnelly Rhodes] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jasmine_Richards Jasmine Richards] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jackie_Richardson Jackie Richardson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julian_Richings Julian Richings] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Riley Michael Riley] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patrick_Roach Patrick Roach] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kathleen_Robertson Kathleen Robertson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nancy_Robertson_%28actress%29 Nancy Robertson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seth_Rogen Seth Rogen] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sasha_Roiz Sasha Roiz] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tony_Rosato Tony Rosato] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carlo_Rota Carlo Rota] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andrea_Roth Andrea Roth] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teryl_Rothery Teryl Rothery] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kelly_Rowan Kelly Rowan] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tim_Rozon Tim Rozon] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saul_Rubinek Saul Rubinek] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cari_Russell Cari Russell] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ann_Rutherford Ann Rutherford] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lisa_Ryder Lisa Ryder] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buffy_Sainte_Marie Buffy Sainte Marie] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nancy_Anne_Sakovich Nancy Anne Sakovich] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garwin_Sanford Garwin Sanford] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Will_Sasso Will Sasso] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alan_Scarfe Alan Scarfe] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonathan_Scarfe Jonathan Scarfe] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/August_Schellenberg August Schellenberg] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caterina_Scorsone Caterina Scorsone] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kyle_Schmid Kyle Schmid] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lisa_Schrage Lisa Schrage] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kim_Schraner Kim Schraner] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albert_Schultz Albert Schultz] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eric_Schweig Eric Schweig] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alison_Sealy-Smith Alison Sealy-Smith] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Seater Michael Seater] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Corey_Sevier Corey Sevier] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeff_Seymour Jeff Seymour] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zaib_Shaikh Zaib Shaikh] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Shanks Michael Shanks] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Shatner William Shatner] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helen_Shaver Helen Shaver] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norma_Shearer Norma Shearer] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_Sherwood Anthony Sherwood] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Short Martin Short] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anna_Silk Anna Silk] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jay_Silverheels Jay Silverheels] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chelan_Simmons Chelan Simmons] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shawn_Singleton Shawn Singleton] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexis_Smith Alexis Smith] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Douglas_Smith_%28actor%29 Douglas Smith] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gregory_Smith_%28actor%29 Gregory Smith] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kavan_Smith Kavan Smith] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lauren_Lee_Smith Lauren Lee Smith] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Makyla_Smith Makyla Smith] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Smith_%28actor%29 Mike Smith] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steve_Smith_%28comedian%29 Steve Smith] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trevor_Smith_%28actor%29 Trevor Smith] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonja_Smits Sonja Smits] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cobie_Smulders Cobie Smulders] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ksenia_Solo Ksenia Solo] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manoj_Sood Manoj Sood] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Veena_Sood Veena Sood] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ned_Sparks Ned Sparks] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scott_Speedman Scott Speedman] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tara_Spencer-Nairn Tara Spencer-Nairn] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruth_Springford Ruth Springford] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jewel_Staite Jewel Staite] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Steinberg David Steinberg] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cassie_Steele Cassie Steele] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jessica_Steen Jessica Steen] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catherine_Mary_Stewart Catherine Mary Stewart] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tyler_Stewart Tyler Stewart] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicole_Stoffman Nicole Stoffman] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sarah_Strange Sarah Strange] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dorothy_Stratten Dorothy Stratten] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tara_Strong Tara Strong] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlotte_Sullivan Charlotte Sullivan] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cree_Summer Cree Summer] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donald_Sutherland Donald Sutherland] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kiefer_Sutherland Kiefer Sutherland] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rossif_Sutherland Rossif Sutherland] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siu_Ta Siu Ta] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amanda_Tapping Amanda Tapping] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alan_Thicke Alan Thicke] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Thomas_%28actor%29 Dave Thomas] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greg_Thomey Greg Thomey] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reece_Thompson Reece Thompson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scott_Thompson_%28comedian%29 Scott Thompson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shelley_Thompson Shelley Thompson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/R.H._Thomson R.H. Thomson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michelle_Thrush Michelle Thrush] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meg_Tilly Meg Tilly] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cali_Timmins Cali Timmins] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kate_Todd Kate Todd] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gordon_Tootoosis Gordon Tootoosis] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jackie_Torrens Jackie Torrens] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonathan_Torrens Jonathan Torrens] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elias_Toufexis Elias Toufexis] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keegan_Connor_Tracy Keegan Connor Tracy] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Paul_Tremblay John Paul Tremblay] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yanic_Truesdale Yanic Truesdale] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Tupper James Tupper] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kristopher_Turner Kristopher Turner] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kett_Turton Kett Turton] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shannon_Tweed Shannon Tweed] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natar_Ungalaaq Natar Ungalaaq] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deborah_Kara_Unger Deborah Kara Unger] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maria_Vacratsis Maria Vacratsis] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billy_Van Billy Van] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alysa_van_Haastert Alysa van Haastert] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karine_Vanasse Karine Vanasse] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emily_VanCamp Emily VanCamp] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laura_Vandervoort Laura Vandervoort] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vanity_%28performer%29 Vanity] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joanne_Vannicola Joanne Vannicola] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nia_Vardalos Nia Vardalos] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sugith_Varughese Sugith Varughese] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emmanuelle_Vaugier Emmanuelle Vaugier] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nadine_Van_der_Velde Nadine Van der Velde] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aliza_Vellani Aliza Vellani] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingrid_Veninger Ingrid Veninger] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Vernon John Vernon] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vlasta_Vrana Vlasta Vrana] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alberta_Watson Alberta Watson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rufus_Wainwright Rufus Wainwright] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Walsh_%28actress%29 Mary Walsh] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lyman_Ward Lyman Ward] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zack_Ward Zack Ward] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glenda_Warkentin Glenda Warkentin] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Estella_Warren Estella Warren] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Al_Waxman Al Waxman] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aaron_Webber Aaron Webber] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victor_Webster Victor Webster] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robb_Wells Robb Wells] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kenneth_Welsh Kenneth Welsh] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chandra_West Chandra West] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Wetherall Jack Wetherall] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Wiggins Chris Wiggins] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colm_Wilkinson Colm Wilkinson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chad_Willett Chad Willett] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harland_Williams Harland Williams] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genelle_Williams Genelle Williams] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tonya_Lee_Williams Tonya Lee Williams] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maestro_%28rapper%29 Wes Williams] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bree_Williamson Bree Williamson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Niamh_Wilson Niamh Wilson] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Wincott Michael Wincott] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katheryn_Winnick Katheryn Winnick] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph_Wiseman Joseph Wiseman] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jacqueline_MacInnes_Wood Jacqueline MacInnes Wood] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Denise_Wong Denise Wong] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ellen_Wong Ellen Wong] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gordon_Michael_Woolvett Gordon Michael Woolvett] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calum_Worthy Calum Worthy] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fay_Wray Fay Wray] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Janet_Wright Janet Wright] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tracy_Wright Tracy Wright] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Yearwood Richard Yearwood] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonathon_Young Jonathon Young] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catalina_Yue Catalina Yue] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dominic_Zamprogna Dominic Zamprogna] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gema_Zamprogna Gema Zamprogna] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lenore_Zann Lenore Zann] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kevin_Zegers Kevin Zegers] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M.J._Alexander M.J. Alexander] (born 1961) artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vikky_Alexander Vikky Alexander] (born 1959) artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Archambeau Robert Archambeau] (born 1933) ceramic artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shelagh_Armstrong Shelagh Armstrong] (born 1961) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kenojuak_Ashevak Kenojuak Ashevak] (born 1927) artist and printmaker *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Myfanwy_Ashmore Myfanwy Ashmore] (born 1970) new media artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbara_Astman Barbara Astman] (born 1950) photography and new media *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fr%C3%A9d%C3%A9ric_Back Frédéric Back] (born 1924), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Painting painter] and animator *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marian_Bantjes Bantjes, Marian] (1963-) - graphic designer, artist, illustrator, typographer and writer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bruce_Barber Bruce Barber] (born 1950) [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Multimedia multimedia], installation artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharon_Barr Sharon Barr] (born 1950) painter, teacher, abstract landscapist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earl_W._Bascom Earl W. Bascom] (1906–1995) [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sculptor sculptor], painter, printmaker, Fellow of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_Society_of_Arts Royal Society of Arts] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Bateman_%28naturalist%29 Robert Bateman] (born 1930) painter, naturalist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carl_Beam Carl Beam] RCA (1943-2005) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jackson_Beardy Jackson Beardy] (1944-1984) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sylvie_B%C3%A9langer Sylvie Bélanger] (born 1951) installation artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rebecca_Belmore Rebecca Belmore] (born 1960) [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Performance_artist performance artist], installation artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Aggie_Beynon&action=edit&redlink=1 Aggie Beynon], metalsmith[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Canadian_artists#cite_note-rca2007-1 [1]] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Bierk David Bierk] (1944-2002), painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Blackwood David Blackwood] (born 1941) printmaker *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Blatherwick_%28artist%29 David Blatherwick] (born 1960), painter and video artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Molly_Lamb_Bobak Molly Lamb Bobak] (born 1922), painter and printmaker *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jordi_Bonet Jordi Bonet] (1932–1979), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sculptor sculptor], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mural muralist] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul-%C3%89mile_Borduas Paul-Émile Borduas] (1905–1960) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Boxtel John Boxtel] (born 1930) sculptor, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Woodcarving woodcarving], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Technical_drawing drafting], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Design design] & [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Building building] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roland_Brener Roland Brener] (1942–2006) [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sculptor sculptor] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_A._Brennan Mark A. Brennan] (born 1968) landscape painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Brymner William Brymner] (1855-1925) figure and landscape painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AA_Bronson AA Bronson] (born 1946) mixed-media artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edward_Burtynsky Edward Burtynsky] (born 1955) [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Photographer photographer] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Bush Jack Bush] (1909–1977) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leonid_Berdichevsky Leonid Berdichevsky] (born 1945) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Janet_Cardiff Janet Cardiff] (born 1957) installation artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emily_Carr Emily Carr] (1871–1945) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ian_Carr-Harris Ian Carr-Harris] (born 1941) installation artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gino_Cavicchioli Gino Cavicchioli] (born 1957) Sculptor/Artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Alexandre_Castonguay&action=edit&redlink=1 Alexandre Castonguay], digital artist[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Canadian_artists#cite_note-rca2007-1 [1]] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Chambers_%28artist%29 Jack Chambers] (1931-1978) - artist and filmmaker *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Chaplin Robert Chaplin] (born 1968) artist, publisher *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benjamin_Chee_Chee Benjamin Chee Chee] (1944-1977) artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keith_Cole_%28artist%29 Keith Cole], performance artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alex_Colville Alex Colville] (born 1920) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bruno_Cote Bruno Cote] (1940-2010) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christian_Corbet Christian Corbet] (born 1966) painter, sculptor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Douglas_Coupland Douglas Coupland] (born 1961), sculptural installation[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Canadian_artists#cite_note-rca2007-1 [1]] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donigan_Cumming Donigan Cumming] (born 1947) multimedia artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greg_Curnoe Greg Curnoe] (1936–1992) painter, musician *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Cuthbertson George Cuthbertson] (1898–1969) marine artist, researcher, author *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Karen_Dahl&action=edit&redlink=1 Karen Dahl], ceramist[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Canadian_artists#cite_note-rca2007-1 [1]] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ken_Danby Ken Danby] (born 1940) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Daudelin Charles Daudelin] (1920–2001) sculptor, painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forshaw_day Forshaw Day] (1837-1901) landscape artist, printmaker *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eric_Deis Eric Deis] (born 1979) photographer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roseline_Delisle Roseline Delisle] (1952–2003) ceramist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bonnie_Devine Bonnie Devine], Ojibway installation artist, performance artist, and sculptor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yuri_Dojc Yuri Dojc] (born 1946) photographer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=James_Doran_%28enamelist%29&action=edit&redlink=1 James Doran], enamelist[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Canadian_artists#cite_note-rca2007-1 [1]] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stan_Douglas Stan Douglas] (born 1960) installation artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kyle_Bobby_Dunn Kyle Bobby Dunn] (born 1986) sound artist, composer, painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marcel_Dzama Marcel Dzama] (born 1974) artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_Elliot_%28artist%29 Arthur Elliot] (19th century) watercolourist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_John_Ensor Arthur John Ensor] (1905–1995) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paterson_Ewen Paterson Ewen] (1925–2002) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ivan_Eyre Ivan Eyre] (1935) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barker_Fairley Barker Fairley] (1887–1986), painter, writer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andr%C3%A9_Fauteux André Fauteux] (born 1946), sculptor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marcelle_Ferron Marcelle Ferron] (1924–2001) painter, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glazing glazier] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Fertig George Fertig] (1915–1983) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Flinsch Peter Flinsch] (born 1920), painter, sculptor, television set designer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sara_Genn Sara Genn] (born 1972) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph_Giunta Joseph Giunta] (1911–2001) painter, collage/assemblage artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gerald_Gladstone Gerald Gladstone] (1929–2005) sculptor, painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eric_Goldberg_%28artist%29 Eric Goldberg] (1890–1969) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Noam_Gonick Noam Gonick] (born 1973), filmmaker[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Canadian_artists#cite_note-rca2007-1 [1]] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Betty_Goodwin Betty Goodwin] (born 1923) printmaker, sculptor, painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rodney_Graham Rodney Graham] (born 1949) photographer, installation artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pierre_Granche Pierre Granche] (1948–1997), sculptor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_B._Greul Charles B. Greul] (born 1923) printmaker *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Grie Grie, George] (1962-) - digital 2D, 3D neosurrealism artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lawren_Harris Lawren Harris] (1885–1970) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Robert_Harrison_%28ceramist%29&action=edit&redlink=1 Robert Harrison (ceramist)], ceramist[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Canadian_artists#cite_note-rca2007-1 [1]] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Hartal Paul Hartal] (born 1936) painter, poet *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fred_Herzog Fred Herzog] (born 1930) photographer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_G._Hobbs William G. Hobbs] (born 1927) painter, historian *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Houle Robert Houle] (born 1947) first nations artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elizabeth_Bradford_Holbrook Elizabeth Bradford Holbrook] (born 1913) sculptor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edwin_Holgate Edwin Holgate] (1892–1977) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Margaret_Lindsay_Holton Margaret Lindsay Holton] [born 1955), painter, pinhole photographer, writer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbara_Howard,_RCA Barbara Howard] (1926—2002) painter, wood engraver *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Osuitok_Ipeelee Osuitok Ipeelee] (1922-2005), sculptor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A._Y._Jackson A. Y. Jackson] (1882–1974) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G.B._Jones G.B. Jones] illustrator, visual artist, experimental filmmaker *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brian_Jungen Brian Jungen] (born 1970) sculptor, installation artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Nichols_%28painter%29 Jack Nichols] (born 1921) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leonel_Jules Leonel Jules] (born 1953) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yousuf_Karsh Yousuf Karsh] (1908–2002) photographer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aart_Kemink Aart Kemink] (1914–2006) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Augustus_Kenderdine Augustus Kenderdine] (1870-1947) landscape and portrait artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_Kier Christopher Kier] (born 1959) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roy_Kiyooka Roy Kenzie Kiyooka] (1926–1994) painting, performance, multi-media, photography *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germaine_Koh Germaine Koh] (born 1967) conceptual artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cornelius_Krieghoff Cornelius Krieghoff] (1815–1872) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nobuo_Kubota Nobuo Kubota] (born 1932) multimedia *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Kurelek William Kurelek] (1927–1977) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jules_Lasalle Jules Lasalle] (born 1957) sculptor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ozias_Leduc Ozias Leduc] (1864–1955) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph_L%C3%A9gar%C3%A9 Joseph Légaré] (1795-1855) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Enid_Legros-Wise&action=edit&redlink=1 Enid Legros-Wise] ceramist[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Canadian_artists#cite_note-rca2007-1 [1]] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serge_Lemoyne Serge Lemoyne] (1941–1998) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laura_Letinsky Laura L. Letinsky] photographer[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Canadian_artists#cite_note-rca2007-1 [1]] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Lewis_%28artist%29 Mark Lewis] (born 1958) installation and film artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maud_Lewis Maud Lewis], (1903–1970) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oleg_Lipchenko Oleg Lipchenko] (born 1957) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_Lismer Arthur Lismer] (1885–1969) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rafael_Lozano-Hemmer Rafael Lozano-Hemmer] (born 1967) installation artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Attila_Richard_Lukacs Attila Richard Lukacs] (born 1962) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Lumbers James Lumbers] (born 1929) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Almuth_L%C3%BCtkenhaus Lütkenhaus, Almuth] (1930-1996) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doris_McCarthy Doris McCarthy] (born 1910) painter, printmaker *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helen_McNicoll Helen McNicoll] (1879-1915) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arnaud_Maggs Arnaud Maggs] (born 1926) photographer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_N._Martin Arthur N. Martin] (1889-1961) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Mason_%28canoeist%29 Paul Mason] (1961–) cartoonist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ray_Mead Ray Mead] (1921-1998) painter, member of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Painters_Eleven Painters Eleven] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mendelson_Joe Mendelson Joe] (born 1944) painter, musician *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kenneth_G._Mills Kenneth G. Mills] (1923-2004) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Milne_%28artist%29 David Milne] (1882–1953) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Neil_Minuk&action=edit&redlink=1 Neil Minuk], architect[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Canadian_artists#cite_note-rca2007-1 [1]] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leo_Mol Leo Mol] (born 1915) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guido_Molinari Guido Molinari] (1933–2004) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norval_Morrisseau Norval Morrisseau] (1932-2007) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean-Paul_Mousseau Jean-Paul Mousseau] (1927–1991) painter, ceramist, muralist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Mower_Martin Thomas Mower Martin] (1838-1934) landscape painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kathleen_Munn Kathleen Munn] (1887-1974) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Will_Munro Will Munro] (1975–2010) artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Paula_Murray&action=edit&redlink=1 Paula Murray], ceramist[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Canadian_artists#cite_note-rca2007-1 [1]] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Murray_%28artist%29 Robert Murray] (born 1936) sculptor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grace_Nickel&action=edit&redlink=1 Grace Nickel], ceramist[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Canadian_artists#cite_note-rca2007-1 [1]] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arnold_Nogy Arnold Nogy], painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naveed_Nour Naveed Nour], Iranian-Canadian/American Photographer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_O%27Brien_%28marine_artist%29 John O'Brien] (1831-1891) marine painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucius_Richard_O%27Brien Lucius Richard O'Brien] (1832–1899) painter, illustrator, first President of the Royal Canadian Academy *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kim_Ondaatje Kim Ondaatje] (born 1928) painter, filmmaker *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Pachter Charles Pachter] (born 1942) artist, filmmaker, social commentator *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mimi_Parent Mimi Parent] (1924–2005) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Peel Paul Peel] (1860–1892) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Perehudoff William Perehudoff] (born 1919) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Narcisse_Poirier Narcisse Poirier] (1883-1984) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_Pratt Christopher Pratt] (born 1935) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Pratt Mary Pratt] (born 1935) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Raab George Raab] (born 1948) printmaker *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nina_Raginsky Nina Raginsky] (born 1941) photographer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don_Reichert Don Reichert] (born 1932) painter, multimedia artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bill_Reid Bill Reid] (1920–1998) sculptor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kelly_Richardson Kelly Richardson] (born 1972) video artist, photographer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Richard_James_Rivet&action=edit&redlink=1 Richard James Rivet], painter, printmaker[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Canadian_artists#cite_note-rca2007-1 [1]] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean-Paul_Riopelle Jean-Paul Riopelle] (1923–2002) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Rokeby David Rokeby] (born 1960) new media artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Ronald William Ronald] (1926–1998) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Endel_Ruberg Endel Ruberg] (1917–1989) artist, educator *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tony_Scherman Tony Scherman] (born 1950) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jacques_Schyrgens Jacques Schyrgens] (born 1923) painter, illustrator *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Shadbolt Jack Shadbolt] (1909–1998) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henrietta_Shore Henrietta Shore] (1880-1963), painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joe_Shuster Joe Shuster] (1914-1992) cartoonist, co-creator of ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Superman Superman]'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Sim Dave Sim] (born 1956) comic book artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Simpkins James Simpkins] (1910 – 2004) cartoonist, illustrator, film strips *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Damien_Smith_%28artist%29 Damien Smith] (born 1969) visual artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freda_Pemberton_Smith Freda Pemberton Smith] (1902-1991) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gord_Smith_%28sculptor%29 Gord Smith] (born 1937) sculptor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gordon_A._Smith Gordon A. Smith] (born 1919) painter, printmaker, sculptor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Michael_Smith_%28painter%29&action=edit&redlink=1 Michael Smith] painter[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Canadian_artists#cite_note-rca2007-1 [1]] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Snow Michael Snow] (born 1929) painter, filmmaker, musician *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_G._Sorensen David G. Sorensen] (1937-2011) painter, sculptor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Arlene_Stamp&action=edit&redlink=1 Arlene Stamp] two-dimensional artist and designer[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Canadian_artists#cite_note-rca2007-1 [1]] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Reva_Stone&action=edit&redlink=1 Reva Stone] digital artist[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Canadian_artists#cite_note-rca2007-1 [1]] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rudolf_Stussi Rudolf Stussi] painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gerald_Squires Gerald Squires] (born 1937) painter, printmaker, sculptor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marc_Aur%C3%A8le_de_Foy_Suzor-Cot%C3%A9 Marc Aurèle de Foy Suzor-Coté] (1869–1937) painter, sculptor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ewa_Tarsia&action=edit&redlink=1 Ewa Tarsia] painter, printmaker[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Canadian_artists#cite_note-rca2007-1 [1]] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ningeokuluk_Teevee Ningeokuluk Teevee], illustrator *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genevieve_Thauvette Genevieve Thauvette] photographer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Thomson Tom Thomson] (1877–1917) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ione_Thorkelsson&action=edit&redlink=1 Ione Thorkelsson] glass artist[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Canadian_artists#cite_note-rca2007-1 [1]] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frederick_Varley Frederick Varley] (1881–1969) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bill_Vazan Bill Vazan] (b. 1933), land art, sculptor, photographer, painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Henri_Venne&action=edit&redlink=1 Henri Venne], painter, photographer[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Canadian_artists#cite_note-rca2007-1 [1]] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frederick_Arthur_Verner Frederick Arthur Verner], painter (1836-1928) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_Villeneuve Arthur Villeneuve], painter (1910–1990) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Horatio_Walker Horatio Walker] (1858–1938) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeff_Wall Jeff Wall] (born 1946) photographer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darrell_Wasyk Darrell Wasyk] (born 1958) painter and multimedia artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Watson Homer Watson] (1855–1936) painter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phil_R._White Phil R. White] (born 1963) sculptor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeff_Willmore Jeff Willmore] (born 1954) painter and performance artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andrew_Wright_%28artist%29 Andrew Wright] (born 1971) multimedia artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kamila_Wozniakowska&action=edit&redlink=1 Kamila Wozniakowska], painter[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Canadian_artists#cite_note-rca2007-1 [1]] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dana_Wyse Dana Wyse] (born 1965) artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edward_%22Ted%22_Fenwick_Zuber Edward "Ted" Fenwick Zuber] (born 1937) painter, photographer Americans *Jennfier Aniston *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paula_Abdul Paula Abdul] – dancer and singer (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Idol American Idol]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ansel_Adams Ansel Adams] – photographer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rick_Adelman Rick Adelman] – NBA head coach ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Houston_Rockets Houston Rockets]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jessica_Alba Jessica Alba] – actress, model *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helen_Andelin Helen Andelin] – author (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fascinating_Womanhood Fascinating Womanhood]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melissa_Sue_Anderson Melissa Sue Anderson] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jennifer_Aniston Jennifer Aniston] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friends Friends]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ariane_Andrew Ariane Andrew] – professional wrestler/Valet for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_Wrestling_Entertainment World Wrestling Entertainment] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christina_Applegate Christina Applegate] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jon_Appleton Jon Appleton] – composer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eve_Arden Eve Arden] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billie_Joe_Armstrong Billie Joe Armstrong] – musician, lead vocalist ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Day Green Day]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reginald_Arvizu Reginald "Fieldy" Arvizu] – bassist ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Korn Korn]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maureen_Arthur Maureen Arthur] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_to_Succeed_in_Business_Without_Really_Trying How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anastasia_Ashman Anastasia Ashman] – writer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sean_Astin Sean Astin] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings The Lord of the Rings]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brad_Ausmus Brad Ausmus] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Major_League_Baseball Major League Baseball] player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tracy_Austin Tracy Austin] – tennis player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ross_Bagdasarian,_Sr. Ross Bagdasarian, Sr.] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks Alvin and the Chipmunks]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diane_Baker Diane Baker] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Silence_of_the_Lambs_%28film%29 The Silence of the Lambs]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dusty_Baker Dusty Baker] – manager of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cincinnati_Reds Cincinnati Reds] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tyra_Banks Tyra Banks] – model and actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fresh_Prince_of_Bel-Air The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adrienne_Barbeau Adrienne Barbeau] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maude_%28TV_series%29 Maude]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Travis_Barker Travis Barker] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blink-182 Blink-182] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matt_Barnes Matt Barnes] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Basketball_Association National Basketball Association] player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drew_Barrymore Drew Barrymore] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/50_First_Dates 50 First Dates]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Summer_Bartholomew Summer Bartholomew] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miss_USA Miss USA] 1975 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earl_W._Bascom Earl W. Bascom] - rodeo pioneer, Hall of Fame inductee, actor, international artist/sculptor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Bay Michael Bay] – director *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amanda_Beard Amanda Beard] – Olympic swimmer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beck Beck] – musician *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Beefheart Captain Beefheart] – musician *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tory_Belleci Tory Belleci] – filmmaker and model maker (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MythBusters MythBusters]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marcus_Benjamin Marcus Benjamin] (born 1857) – early biographer at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smithsonian_Institution Smithsonian Institution] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Candice_Bergen Candice Bergen] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Murphy_Brown Murphy Brown]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carolyn_Beug Carolyn Beug] – passenger aboard [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Airlines_Flight_11 American Airlines Flight 11] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thora_Birch Thora Birch] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bradford_Bishop Bradford Bishop] – indicted murderer and at-large fugitive *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bill_Bixby Bill Bixby] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Incredible_Hulk_%281977_TV_series%29 The Incredible Hulk]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mel_Blanc Mel Blanc] – cartoon [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Voice_actor voice actor] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Black_%28actor%29 Jack Black] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tenacious_D Tenacious D]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hank_Blalock Hank Blalock] – baseball player ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Texas_Rangers_%28baseball%29 Texas Rangers]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andy_Bloom_%28athlete%29 Andy Bloom] – Olympic shot putter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Betsy_Bloomingdale Betsy Bloomingdale] – socialite *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Blu David Blu] (born David Bluthenthal) – professional basketball player ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maccabi_Tel_Aviv Maccabi Tel Aviv]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonathan_Blum Jonathan Blum] – hockey player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/C-Bo C-Bo] – rapper *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aaron_Boone Aaron Boone] – baseball player ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cleveland_Indians Cleveland Indians]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barry_Bonds Barry Bonds] – baseball player ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_Francisco_Giants San Francisco Giants]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bobby_Bonds Bobby Bonds] – baseball player (San Francisco Giants) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barry_Bostwick Barry Bostwick] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spin_City Spin City]'', ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Rocky_Horror_Picture_Show The Rocky Horror Picture Show]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bruce_Bowen Bruce Bowen] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Basketball_Association National Basketball Association] player ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_Antonio_Spurs San Antonio Spurs]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Brady Tom Brady] – football quarterback ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_England_Patriots New England Patriots]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benjamin_Bratt Benjamin Bratt] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryan_Braun Ryan Braun] – baseball player ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milwaukee_Brewers Milwaukee Brewers]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicholas_Brendon Nicholas Brendon] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buffy_the_Vampire_Slayer_%28TV_series%29 Buffy the Vampire Slayer]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jan_Brewer Jan Brewer] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Governor_of_Arizona Governor of Arizona] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stephen_Breyer Stephen Breyer] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Associate_Justice_of_the_Supreme_Court_of_the_United_States Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beau_Bridges Beau Bridges] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fabulous_Baker_Boys The Fabulous Baker Boys]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeff_Bridges Jeff Bridges] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Big_Lebowski The Big Lebowski]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lloyd_Bridges Lloyd Bridges] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sea_Hunt Sea Hunt]'', ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Airplane%21 Airplane!]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adam_Brody Adam Brody] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_O.C. The O.C.]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albert_Brooks Albert Brooks] – actor and director (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lost_in_America Lost in America]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Josh_Brolin Josh Brolin] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/No_Country_For_Old_Men_%28film%29 No Country For Old Men]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alton_Brown Alton Brown] – television host *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jerry_Brown Jerry Brown] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Governor_of_California Governor of California] (1975–1983; 2011–present), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_mayors_of_Oakland,_California Mayor of Oakland, California] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pat_Brown Pat Brown] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Governor_of_California Governor of California] (1959–1967) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Willie_Lewis_Brown,_Jr. Willie Brown] – 58th Speaker of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/California_State_Assembly California State Assembly], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mayor_of_San_Francisco Mayor of San Francisco] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lindsey_Buckingham Lindsey Buckingham] – musician ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fleetwood_Mac Fleetwood Mac]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bill_Buckner Bill Buckner] – baseball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don_Budge Don Budge] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tennis tennis] player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hunter_Burgan Hunter Burgan] – bass player for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AFI_%28band%29 AFI] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cruz_Bustamante Cruz Bustamante] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lieutenant_Governor_of_California Lieutenant Governor of California] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kari_Byron Kari Byron] – artist and television personality ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MythBusters MythBusters]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Cage John Cage] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Composer composer] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicolas_Cage Nicolas Cage] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dolph_Camilli Dolph Camilli] – baseball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_Nighthorse_Campbell Ben Nighthorse Campbell] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Senate U.S. Senator] from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colorado Colorado] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nick_Cannon Nick Cannon] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Capone-E Mr. Capone-E] – rapper *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linda_Cardellini Linda Cardellini] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freaks_and_Geeks Freaks and Geeks]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tucker_Carlson Tucker Carlson] – television host *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Carr David Carr] – football player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Carradine David Carradine] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_%28TV_series%29 Kung Fu]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ever_Carradine Ever Carradine] – actress (daughter of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Carradine Robert Carradine]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keith_Carradine Keith Carradine] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nashville_%28film%29 Nashville]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Carradine Robert Carradine] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Revenge_of_the_Nerds Revenge of the Nerds]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete_Carroll Pete Carroll] – football coach ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/University_of_Southern_California University of Southern California]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adam_Carson Adam Carson] – drummer of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AFI_%28band%29 AFI] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Torry_Castellano Torry Castellano] – drummer of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Donnas The Donnas] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cher Cher] – actress, entertainer and singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joey_Chestnut Joey Chestnut] – competitive eater *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julia_Child Julia Child] – cook *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Margaret_Cho Margaret Cho] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amy_Chow Amy Chow] – gymnast *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lana_Clarkson Lana Clarkson] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fast_Times_at_Ridgemont_High Fast Times at Ridgemont High]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sasha_Cohen Sasha Cohen] – figure skater *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holly_Marie_Combs Holly Marie Combs] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scout_Taylor-Compton Scout Taylor-Compton] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halloween_%282007_film%29 Halloween]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maureen_Connolly Maureen Connolly] – tennis player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Connors Mike Connors] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mannix Mannix]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elisha_Cook_Jr. Elisha Cook Jr.] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Maltese_Falcon_%281941_film%29 The Maltese Falcon]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coolio Coolio] – rapper *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miranda_Cosgrove Miranda Cosgrove] – actress, singer ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ICarly iCarly]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kevin_Costner Kevin Costner] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Field_of_Dreams Field of Dreams]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natalie_Coughlin Natalie Coughlin] – Olympic swimmer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nikki_Cox Nikki Cox] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Las_Vegas_%28TV_series%29 Las Vegas]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Les_Claypool Les Claypool] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bass_guitar bass] player for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Primus_%28band%29 Primus] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alan_Cranston Alan Cranston] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Senate U.S. Senator] from California *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_H._Crocker William H. Crocker] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philanthropist philanthropist] and founder of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crocker_National_Bank Crocker National Bank] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joe_Cronin Joe Cronin] – professional baseball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Cube Ice Cube] – musician, actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jamie_Lee_Curtis Jamie Lee Curtis] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halloween_%281978_film%29 Halloween]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carson_Daly Carson Daly] – television host *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Danning Harry Danning] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Major_League_Baseball Major League Baseball] All Star catcher *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ted_Danson Ted Danson] – actor ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cheers Cheers]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lindsay_Davenport Lindsay Davenport] – tennis player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baron_Davis Baron Davis] – professional basketball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terrell_Davis Terrell Davis] – professional football player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonathan_Dayton_and_Valerie_Faris Jonathan Dayton and Valerie Faris] – husband and wife film directors (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Miss_Sunshine Little Miss Sunshine]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zack_de_la_Rocha Zack de la Rocha] – singer, activist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_DeLonge Tom DeLonge] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blink-182 Blink-182] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brad_Delson Brad Delson] – musician ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linkin_Park Linkin Park]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emily_Deschanel Emily Deschanel] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Diaz Cameron Diaz] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/There%27s_Something_About_Mary There's Something About Mary]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leonardo_DiCaprio Leonardo DiCaprio] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trent_Dilfer Trent Dilfer] – NFL quarterback *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daz_Dillinger Daz Dillinger] – rapper *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joe_DiMaggio Joe DiMaggio] – baseball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roy_Edward_Disney Roy Edward Disney] – billionaire, nephew of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walt_Disney Walt Disney] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Dumont Tom Dumont] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/No_Doubt No Doubt]'s guitarist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nate_Dogg Nate Dogg] – musician *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Snoop_Dogg Snoop Dogg] – rapper *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canh_Thong_Do Canh Thong Do] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vietnamese_American Vietnamese American] activist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ami_Dolenz Ami Dolenz] – actress (daughter of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Micky_Dolenz Micky Dolenz]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Micky_Dolenz Micky Dolenz] – member of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Monkees The Monkees] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Landon_Donovan Landon Donovan] – soccer player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dr._Dre Dr. Dre] – musician, rap producer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mac_Dre Mac Dre] – rapper *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dresta Dresta] – rapper *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/K._Eric_Drexler K. Eric Drexler] – engineer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hilary_Duff Hilary Duff] – actress, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isadora_Duncan Isadora Duncan] – dancer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ann_Dunnigan Ann Dunnigan] – translator, actor, teacher *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Duvall Robert Duvall] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jermaine_Dye Jermaine Dye] – baseball player ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chicago_White_Sox Chicago White Sox]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dev_%28singer%29 Dev] – singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clint_Eastwood Clint Eastwood] – film actor and director (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Million_Dollar_Baby Million Dollar Baby]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eazy-E Eazy-E] – rapper *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dennis_Eckersley Dennis Eckersley] – baseball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_Edwards Anthony Edwards] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zac_Efron Zac Efron] – film and television actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical High School Musical]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mc_Eiht Mc Eiht] – actor, rapper *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_Evans_%28outlaw%29 Chris Evans] - convicted train robber *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bill_Fagerbakke Bill Fagerbakke] – actor/voice actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patrick_Star Patrick Star]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonathan_Dayton_and_Valerie_Faris Jonathan Dayton and Valerie Faris] – husband and wife film directors (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Miss_Sunshine Little Miss Sunshine]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heather_Fargo Heather Fargo] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_mayors_of_Sacramento Mayor of Sacramento, California] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mia_Farrow Mia Farrow] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dianne_Feinstein Dianne Feinstein] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Senate US Senator] from California, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mayor_of_San_Francisco Mayor of San Francisco] (1978–1988) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fergie_%28singer%29 Stacy Ferguson] – singer, actress, composer (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dutchess The Dutchess]''), ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlie_Brown Charlie Brown]'', ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fergalicious Fergalicious]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Will_Ferrell Will Ferrell] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miguel_Ferrer Miguel Ferrer] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RoboCop RoboCop]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carrie_Fisher Carrie Fisher] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abigail_Folger Abigail Folger] – coffee heiress, socialite, and murder victim *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dian_Fossey Dian Fossey] – zoologist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jodie_Foster Jodie Foster] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Silence_of_the_Lambs_%28film%29 The Silence of the Lambs]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Allen_Fox Allen Fox] – tennis player (ranked as high as # 4) and coach *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paulette_Frankl Paulette Frankl] – artist, biographer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Frost Robert Frost] – poet *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Del_tha_Funkee_Homosapien Del tha Funkee Homosapien] – rapper *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edward_Furlong Edward Furlong] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_2:_Judgment_Day Terminator 2: Judgment Day]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guy_Gabaldon Guy Gabaldon] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Marine_Corps United States Marine Corps] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lynx_and_Lamb_Gaede Lynx and Lamb Gaede] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_nationalist white nationalist] twin singers and musicians *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Gage_%28architect%29 Richard Gage (architect)] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/9/11_Truth_movement 9/11 Truth movement] activist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trace_Gallagher Trace Gallagher] – journalist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Game_%28rapper%29 The Game] – rapper *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeff_Garcia Jeff Garcia] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_football football] player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jerry_Garcia Jerry Garcia] – musician ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grateful_Dead Grateful Dead]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kyle_Gass Kyle Gass] – musician ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tenacious_D Tenacious D]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dirk_Gates Dirk Gates] – network entrepreneur ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xirrus Xirrus]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Giambi Jason Giambi] – professional baseball player ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_Yankees New York Yankees]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tyrese_Gibson Tyrese Gibson] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brad_Gilbert Brad Gilbert] – tennis coach *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melissa_Gilbert Melissa Gilbert] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_House_on_the_Prairie_%28TV_series%29 Little House on the Prairie]''), producer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sara_Gilbert Sara Gilbert] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roseanne_%28TV_series%29 Roseanne]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lillian_Moller_Gilbreth Lillian Moller Gilbreth] – engineer (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cheaper_by_the_Dozen Cheaper by the Dozen]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danny_Glover Danny Glover] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rube_Goldberg Rube Goldberg] – cartoonist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phillip_Gonyea Phillip Gonyea] – drummer for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Against_All_Will Against All Will] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drew_Gooden Drew Gooden] – professional basketball player ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cleveland_Cavaliers Cleveland Cavaliers]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeff_Gordon Jeff Gordon] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NASCAR NASCAR] driver *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph_Gordon-Levitt Joseph Gordon-Levitt] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark-Paul_Gosselaar Mark-Paul Gosselaar] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Grabow John Grabow] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Major_League_Baseball Major League Baseball] player ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chicago_Cubs Chicago Cubs]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gloria_Grahame Gloria Grahame] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brian_Grazer Brian Grazer] - Oscar-winning film and television producer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joanie_Greggains Joanie Greggains] – radio show host, health and fitness expert *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beatrice_Gray Beatrice Gray] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billy_Gray_%28actor%29 Billy Gray] – actor, motorcyclist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sasha_Grey Sasha Grey] – pornographic actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Merv_Griffin Merv Griffin] – talk show host, singer, television producer (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeopardy%21 Jeopardy!]'' and ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wheel_of_Fortune_%28US_game_show%29 Wheel of Fortune]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florence_Griffith-Joyner Florence Griffith-Joyner] – track athlete *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Josh_Groban Josh Groban] – musician *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marjoe_Gortner Marjoe Gortner] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Evangelicalism evangelical] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minister_%28religion%29 minister] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vince_Guaraldi Vince Guaraldi] – musician (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Charlie_Brown_Christmas_%28album%29 A Charlie Brown Christmas]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kimberly_Guilfoyle Kimberly Guilfoyle] – television personality *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tony_Gwynn Tony Gwynn] – Hall of Fame baseball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jake_Gyllenhaal Jake Gyllenhaal] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walter_A._Haas,_Jr. Walter A. Haas, Jr.] – chief executive officer of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Levi_Strauss_%26_Co. Levi Strauss & Co.] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steven_C._Hackett Steven C. Hackett] – economist ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Humboldt_State_University Humboldt State University]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gene_Hackman Gene Hackman] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_French_Connection_%28film%29 The French Connection]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sammy_Hagar Sammy Hagar] – musician ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Van_Halen Van Halen]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Merle_Haggard Merle Haggard] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Country_music country music] singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph_Hahn Joseph Hahn] – painter, director, musician ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linkin_Park Linkin Park]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jackie_Earle_Haley Jackie Earle Haley] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bad_News_Bears Bad News Bears]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Hamill Mark Hamill] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars Star Wars]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laird_Hamilton Laird Hamilton] – surfer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Hamlin Harry Hamlin] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clash_of_the_Titans_%281981_film%29 Clash of the Titans]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MC_Hammer MC Hammer] – musician *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirk_Hammett Kirk Hammett] – musician ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metallica Metallica]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daniel_Handler Daniel Handler] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lemony_Snicket Lemony Snicket] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colin_Hanks Colin Hanks] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_Kong_%282005_film%29 King Kong]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Hanks Tom Hanks] – actor, director, producer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeff_Hanneman Jeff Hanneman] – guitarist ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slayer Slayer]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dan_Haren Dan Haren] – professional baseball player ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oakland_Athletics Oakland Athletics]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mariska_Hargitay Mariska Hargitay] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Law_%26_Order:_SVU Law & Order: SVU]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeff_B._Harmon Jeff B. Harmon] – film producer, director, actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_Harrower Henry Harrower] – endocrinologist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Josh_Hartnett Josh Hartnett] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kevin_Harvick Kevin Harvick] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NASCAR NASCAR] driver *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teri_Hatcher Teri Hatcher] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Davey_Havok Davey Havok] – lead singer of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AFI_%28band%29 AFI] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lyn-Z_Adams_Hawkins Lyn-Z Adams Hawkins] – professional skateboarder *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julie_Hayek Julie Hayek] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miss_USA Miss USA] 1983 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dennis_Haysbert Dennis Haysbert] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/24_%28TV_series%29 24]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Randolph_Hearst William Randolph Hearst] – newspaper publisher *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patty_Hearst Patty Hearst] – actress and newspaper heiress ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Symbionese_Liberation_Army Symbionese Liberation Army]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lacie_Heart Lacie Heart] – pornographic actress and nude model *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christy_Hemme Christy Hemme] – professional wrestler and model *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mariel_Hemingway Mariel Hemingway] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manhattan_%28film%29 Manhattan]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pamela_Hensley Pamela Hensley] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keith_Hernandez Keith Hernandez] – baseball player ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_Mets New York Mets]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Hetfield James Hetfield] – musician ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metallica Metallica]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Hirsh Jason Hirsh] – baseball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dustin_Hoffman Dustin Hoffman] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trevor_Hoffman Trevor Hoffman] – professional baseball player ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_Diego_Padres San Diego Padres]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brenda_Holloway Brenda Holloway] – singer and songwriter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Holmgren Mike Holmgren] – football coach ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seattle_Seahawks Seattle Seahawks]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Hoppus Mark Hoppus] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blink-182 Blink-182] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taylor_Horn Taylor Horn] – singer and actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Horner James Horner] – composer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sam_Horrigan Sam Horrigan] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Giants Little Giants]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nichkhun_Horvejkul Nichkhun Horvejkul] – Thai-American singer and rapper of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2PM 2PM][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_people_from_California#cite_note-1 [1]] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/C._Thomas_Howell C. Thomas Howell] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Outsiders_%28film%29 The Outsiders (film)]'', ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Dawn Red Dawn]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jerry_Hsu Jerry Hsu] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skateboarder skateboarder] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barry_Hunau Barry Hunau] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Illustrator illustrator] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Hung William Hung] – (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Idol American Idol]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helen_Hunt Helen Hunt] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mad_About_You Mad About You]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vanessa_Hudgens Vanessa Hudgens] – actress and singer (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical High School Musical]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kate_Hudson Kate Hudson] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terry_Huntingdon Terry Huntingdon] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miss_USA Miss USA] 1959 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timothy_Hutton Timothy Hutton] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiffany_Hwang Tiffany Hwang] – singer ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Girls%27_Generation Girls' Generation]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel_Iglesias Gabriel Iglesias] – comedian *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grant_Imahara Grant Imahara] – electronics and radio control expert (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MythBusters MythBusters]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taebin Danny Im] – member of Korean music group, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1TYM 1TYM] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Isaak Chris Isaak] – musician, actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yasuhiro_Ishimoto Yasuhiro Ishimoto] – photographer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phil_Ivey Phil Ivey] – professional poker player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jesse_James_%28customizer%29 Jesse James] – actor, welder, and chief executive officer of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/West_Coast_Choppers West Coast Choppers] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gregg_Jarrett Gregg Jarrett] – lawyer, journalist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jayden_James Jayden James] – pornographic actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Jefferson Richard Jefferson] – professional basketball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fran_Jeffries Fran Jeffries] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Pink_Panther_%281963_film%29 The Pink Panther]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steve_Jobs Steve Jobs] – computer pioneer, co-founder of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apple_Computer Apple Computer] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dwayne_Johnson Dwayne Johnson] (born 1972) – former professional wrestler best known as "The Rock"; now an actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Scorpion_King The Scorpion King]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jimmie_Johnson Jimmie Johnson] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NASCAR NASCAR] driver and champion *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keyshawn_Johnson Keyshawn Johnson] – professional football player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Randy_Johnson Randy Johnson] – baseball player ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arizona_Diamondbacks Arizona Diamondbacks]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angelina_Jolie Angelina Jolie] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joe_Jonas Joe Jonas] – guitarist and singer ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonas_Brothers Jonas Brothers]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kevin_Jonas Kevin Jonas] – guitarist and back-up singer ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonas_Brothers Jonas Brothers]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicholas_Jonas Nicholas Jonas] – guitarist and singer ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonas_Brothers Jonas Brothers]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jerry_Jones Jerry Jones] – owner of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dallas_Cowboys Dallas Cowboys] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marion_Jones Marion Jones] – track athlete *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jessica_Jung Jessica Jung] – singer ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Girls%27_Generation Girls' Generation]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krystal_Jung Krystal Jung] – singer ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/F%28x%29_%28band%29 F(x)]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Khlo%C3%A9_Kardashian Khloé Kardashian] – socialite and reality-television personality *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kim_Kardashian Kim Kardashian] – socialite and reality-television personality *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kourtney_Kardashian Kourtney Kardashian] – socialite and reality-television personality *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colin_Kaepernick Colin Kaepernick] – NFL quarterback [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_Francisco_49ers San Francisco 49ers] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryan_Kalish Ryan Kalish] – major league baseball outfielder *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tony_Kanal Tony Kanal] – bassist with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/No_Doubt No Doubt] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabe_Kapler Gabe Kapler] – major league baseball outfielder *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Kattan Chris Kattan] – actor, comedian *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julie_Kavner Julie Kavner] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diane_Keaton Diane Keaton] – actress, director, producer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_Kennedy Anthony Kennedy] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Associate_Justice_of_the_Supreme_Court_of_the_United_States Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirk_Kerkorian Kirk Kerkorian] – investor and philanthropist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Kidd Jason Kidd] – NBA player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Val_Kilmer Val Kilmer] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billie_Jean_King Billie Jean King] – tennis player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regina_King Regina King] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kerry_King Kerry King] – guitarist ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slayer Slayer]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maxine_Hong_Kingston Maxine Hong Kingston] – author *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matthew_Knight Matthew Knight] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B.G._Knocc_Out B.G. Knocc Out] – rapper *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nathan_Kress Nathan Kress] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ICarly iCarly]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Krukow Mike Krukow] – baseball pitcher and announcer ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_Francisco_Giants San Francisco Giants]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lisa_Kudrow Lisa Kudrow] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friends Friends]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michelle_Kwan Michelle Kwan] – figure skater *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shia_LaBeouf Shia LaBeouf] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adam_Lambert Adam Lambert] – singer (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Idol American Idol]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryan_Lavarnway Ryan Lavarnway] – major-league baseball catcher ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boston_Red_Sox Boston Red Sox]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rick_Law Rick Law] – illustrator and producer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amy_Lee Amy Lee] – musician (lead singer of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Evanescence Evanescence]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bruce_Lee Bruce Lee] – martial artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Lee_%28actor%29 Jason Lee] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Name_is_Earl My Name is Earl]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Janet_Leigh Janet Leigh] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jennifer_Jason_Leigh Jennifer Jason Leigh] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fast_Times_at_Ridgemont_High Fast Times at Ridgemont High]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brad_Lesley Brad Lesley] – baseball player, cast member on ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Takeshi%27s_Castle Takeshi's Castle]'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adam_Levine Adam Levine] – musician (lead singer of pop/rock group [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maroon_5 Maroon 5]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monica_Lewinsky Monica Lewinsky] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huey_Lewis Huey Lewis] – musician ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huey_Lewis_and_the_News Huey Lewis and the News]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juliette_Lewis Juliette Lewis] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rob_Liefeld Rob Liefeld] – comic book writer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blake_Lively Blake Lively] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heather_Locklear Heather Locklear] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_London Jack London] – author (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Call_of_the_Wild The Call of the Wild]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Lopez George Lopez] – actor and comedian (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Lopez George Lopez]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario_L%C3%B3pez Mario López] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saved_by_the_Bell Saved by the Bell]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greg_Louganis Greg Louganis] – Olympic diver *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Courtney_Love Courtney Love] – musician *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jon_Lovitz Jon Lovitz] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Lucas George Lucas] – filmmaker (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars Star Wars]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Athena_Lundberg Athena Lundberg] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Playmate_of_the_Month Playmate of the Month] (January 2006) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brotha_Lynch_Hung Brotha Lynch Hung] – rapper *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ray_Lynch Ray Lynch] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cheryl_Lynn Cheryl Lynn] – singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theodore_Harold_Maiman Theodore Harold Maiman] – inventor of Ruby Laser Systems Laser *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daron_Malakian Daron Malakian] – guitarist for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/System_of_a_Down System of a Down] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ricky_Manning,_Jr. Ricky Manning, Jr.] – football player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cheech_Marin Cheech Marin] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bobby_Martinez Bobby Martinez] – professional surfer ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reef Reef]'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shannon_Marketic Shannon Marketic] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miss_USA Miss USA] 1992 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/McKayla_Maroney Mckayla Maroney] - 2012 Olympic Gold and Silver Medalist (Artistic Gymnastic) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bob_Mathias Bob Mathias] – decathlete *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leigh_McCloskey Leigh McCloskey] – actor, artist (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dallas_%281978_TV_series%29 Dallas]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete_McCloskey Pete McCloskey] – politician *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Willie_McCool Willie McCool] – astronaut, killed by the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_Shuttle_Columbia_disaster Space Shuttle ''Columbia'' disaster] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Willie_McGee Willie McGee] – baseball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ted_McGinley Ted McGinley] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeremy_McGrath Jeremy McGrath] – supercross racer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_McGwire Mark McGwire] – baseball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_McNamara Robert McNamara] – former [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Secretary_of_Defense United States Secretary of Defense] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katharine_McPhee Katharine McPhee] – singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Casey_Mears Casey Mears] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NASCAR NASCAR] driver *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edwin_Meese Edwin Meese] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Attorney_General United States Attorney General] (1985–1988) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rodney_Melville Rodney Melville] – judge *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Casey_Merrill Casey Merrill] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_football football] running back *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jon_Miller Jon Miller] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sportscaster sportscaster] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marisa_Miller Marisa Miller] – supermodel *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Penelope_Ann_Miller Penelope Ann Miller] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reggie_Miller Reggie Miller] – basketball player ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indiana_Pacers Indiana Pacers]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stanley_Miller Stanley Miller] – chemist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norm_Mineta Norm Mineta] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Secretary_of_Commerce U.S. Secretary of Commerce] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Secretary_of_Transportation Transportation] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liza_Minnelli Liza Minnelli] – singer and actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cabaret_%28film%29 Cabaret]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keb%27_Mo%27 Keb' Mo'] – blues singer-songerwriter and guitarist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shemar_Moore Shemar Moore] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Morrison_%28wrestler%29 John Morrison] – wrestler ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Los_Angeles Los Angeles]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terry_Moore_%28actress%29 Terry Moore] – actress ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mighty_Joe_Young_%281949_film%29 Mighty Joe Young]'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marilyn_Monroe Marilyn Monroe] – sex symbol, actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Some_Like_It_Hot Some Like It Hot]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Moscone George Moscone] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mayor_of_San_Francisco Mayor of San Francisco] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bill_Mumy Bill Mumy] – child actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lost_in_Space Lost in Space]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eddie_Murray Eddie Murray] – baseball player ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baltimore_Orioles Baltimore Orioles]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Mustaine Dave Mustaine] – musician ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Megadeth Megadeth]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Mordetzky Chris Mordetzky] – wrestler *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Mraz Jason Mraz] – singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Noah_Munck Noah Munck] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ICarly ICarly]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Randy_Newman Randy Newman] – composer, musician *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gavin_Newsom Gavin Newsom] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mayor_of_San_Francisco Mayor of San Francisco] (2004–present) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lorenzo_Neal Lorenzo Neal] – Pro Bowl football player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Nixon Richard Nixon] – 37th [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/President_of_the_United_States President of the United States] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Young_Noble Young Noble] – rapper *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isamu_Noguchi Isamu Noguchi] – artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lyn_Nofziger Lyn Nofziger] – author, journalist and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_House_Press_Secretary White House Press Secretary] (under [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ronald_Reagan Ronald Reagan]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Willis_O%27Brien Willis O'Brien] – film special-effects artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lefty_O%27Doul Lefty O'Doul] – baseball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dagmar_Oakland Dagmar Oakland] – stage and screen actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary-Kate_and_Ashley_Olsen Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen] – actresses and entrepreneurs *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Omarion Omarion] – musician *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tatum_O%27Neal Tatum O'Neal] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haley_Joel_Osment Haley Joel Osment] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christi_O%27Connor Christi O'Connor] – television journalist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carson_Palmer Carson Palmer] – football quarterback ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oakland_Raiders Oakland Raiders]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gwyneth_Paltrow Gwyneth Paltrow] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leon_Panetta Leon Panetta] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_House_Chief_of_Staff White House Chief of Staff] (under [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bill_Clinton Bill Clinton]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jerry_Paris Jerry Paris] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dick_Van_Dyke_Show The Dick Van Dyke Show]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Park Richard Park] – ice hockey forward, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_Islanders New York Islanders] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Partch Harry Partch] – composer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_S._Patton George S. Patton] – military commander *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gary_Payton Gary Payton] – professional basketball player ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miami_Heat Miami Heat]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gregory_Peck Gregory Peck] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sam_Peckinpah Sam Peckinpah] – director *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sean_Penn Sean Penn] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Penn Chris Penn] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katy_Perry Katy Perry] – singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melina_Perez Melina Perez] – professional wrestler *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michelle_Pfeiffer Michelle Pfeiffer] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laci_Peterson Laci Peterson] – murder victim *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Pierce Paul Pierce] – professional basketball player ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boston_Celtics Boston Celtics]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jim_Plunkett Jim Plunkett] – football quarterback ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oakland_Raiders Oakland Raiders]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chad_Power Chad Power] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martial_artist martial artist] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freddie_Prinze,_Jr. Freddie Prinze, Jr.] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tayshaun_Prince Tayshaun Prince] – professional basketball player ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Detroit_Pistons Detroit Pistons]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jade_Puget Jade Puget] – musician ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AFI_%28band%29 AFI]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frances_Rafferty Frances Rafferty] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Max_Rafferty Max Rafferty] – former [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/California_State_Superintendent_of_Public_Instruction California State Superintendent of Public Instruction], author and columnist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taylor_Rain Taylor Rain] – pornographic actress and nude model *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B-Real B-Real] – rapper ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cypress_Hill Cypress Hill]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Redford Robert Redford] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barefoot_in_the_Park_%28film%29 Barefoot in the Park]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mason_Reese Mason Reese] – child actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maria_Remenyi Maria Remenyi] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miss_USA Miss USA] 1966 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MC_Ren MC Ren] – rapper *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dane_Reynolds Dane Reynolds] – professional surfer (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quiksilver Quiksilver]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christina_Ricci Christina Ricci] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Addams_Family_%28film%29 The Addams Family]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Richards Michael Richards] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seinfeld Seinfeld]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicole_Richie Nicole Richie] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sally_Ride Sally Ride] – astronaut ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/STS-7 STS-7] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/STS-41-G STS-41-G]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isiah_Rider Isiah Rider] – basketball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cathy_Rigby Cathy Rigby] – gymnast and actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Pan Peter Pan]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Ritter Jason Ritter] – actor (son of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Ritter John Ritter]; grandson of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tex_Ritter Tex Ritter]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tony_Robbins Tony Robbins] – life coach *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julia_Robinson Julia Robinson] – mathematician *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dana_Rohrabacher Dana Rohrabacher] – member of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_House_of_Representatives United States House of Representatives] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jimmy_Rollins Jimmy Rollins] – baseball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jim_Rome Jim Rome] – sports radio talk show host *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kyla_Ross Kyla Ross] - 2012 Olympic Gold Medalist (Artistic Gymnastic) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Josiah_Royce Josiah Royce] – philosopher *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marla_Ruzicka Marla Ruzicka] – activist ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Party_%28United_States%29 Green Party (United States)]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daryl_Sabara Daryl Sabara] – actor ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spy_Kids_%28franchise%29 ''Spy Kids'' film series] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CC_Sabathia CC Sabathia] – baseball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pierre_Salinger Pierre Salinger] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_House_Press_Secretary White House Press Secretary] (under [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_F._Kennedy John F. Kennedy]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andy_Samberg Andy Samberg] – comedian (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saturday_Night_Live Saturday Night Live]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eugene_Schmitz Eugene Schmitz] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mayor_of_San_Francisco Mayor of San Francisco] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rob_Schneider Rob Schneider] – actor and comedian *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liev_Schreiber Liev Schreiber] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_R._Schwab Charles R. Schwab] – businessman and philanthropist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cathy_Scott Cathy Scott] – true-crime author (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Killing_of_Tupac_Shakur The Killing of Tupac Shakur]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Junior_Seau Junior Seau] – American football player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Seaver Tom Seaver] – Hall of Fame baseball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eugene_Selznick Eugene Selznick] – Hall of Fame volleyball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Serra Richard Serra] – sculptor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tony_Serra Tony Serra] – civil-rights attorney *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tupac_Shakur Tupac Shakur] – rapper *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Shearer Harry Shearer] – actor and comedian ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spinal_Tap_%28band%29 Spinal Tap]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Larry_Sherry Larry Sherry] – major league baseball 1959 World Series MVP *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Shinoda Mike Shinoda] – painter, musician, producer, singer and rapper ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linkin_Park Linkin Park] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fort_Minor Fort Minor]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Too_Short Too Short] – rapper *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alicia_Silverstone Alicia Silverstone] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/O.J._Simpson O.J. Simpson] – football player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Martin_Smith Charles Martin Smith] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Graffiti American Graffiti]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roger_Smith_%28actor%29 Roger Smith] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/77_Sunset_Strip 77 Sunset Strip]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samuel_H._Smith_%28educator%29 Samuel H. Smith] – president emeritus of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Washington_State_University Washington State University] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duke_Snider Duke Snider] – baseball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gary_Snyder Gary Snyder] – poet *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suzanne_Somers Suzanne Somers] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three%27s_Company Three's Company]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brenda_Song Brenda Song] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Sontag_Brothers&action=edit&redlink=1 The Sontag Brothers] - train robbers *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gary_Soto Gary Soto] – poet *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Stack Robert Stack] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Airplane%21 Airplane!]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walt_Stack Walt Stack] – first [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nike,_Inc#Advertising Nike "Just Do It" advertisement] subject ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_Francisco San Francisco]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leland_Stanford,_Jr. Leland Stanford, Jr.] – namesake of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stanford_University Stanford University] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steven_Stayner Steven Stayner] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kidnap kidnap] victim *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danielle_Steele Danielle Steele] – author *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gwen_Stefani Gwen Stefani] – singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Steinbeck John Steinbeck] – author (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Of_Mice_and_Men Of Mice and Men]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Stevens George Stevens] – film director, producer and writer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cynthia_Stevenson Cynthia Stevenson] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dead_Like_Me Dead Like Me]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edward_Stickles Ted Stickles] – world-class swimmer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terri_Stickles Terri Stickles] – Olympic swimmer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saleisha_Stowers Saleisha Stowers] – model *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Strathairn David Strathairn] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_W._Straub Robert W. Straub] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Governor_of_Oregon Governor of Oregon] (1975–1979) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darryl_Strawberry Darryl Strawberry] – baseball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lynn_Swann Lynn Swann] – football player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jodie_Sweetin Jodie Sweetin] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Full_House Full House]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bob_Swenson Bob Swenson] – football player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jessica_Sanchez Jessica Sanchez] – ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Idol American Idol]'' contestant *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Takei George Takei] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek Star Trek]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amy_Tan Amy Tan] – writer (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joy_Luck_Club Joy Luck Club]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amber_Tamblyn Amber Tamblyn] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joan_of_Arcadia Joan of Arcadia]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russ_Tamblyn Russ Tamblyn] – actor (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/West_Side_Story_%28film%29 West Side Story]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tess_Taylor Tess Taylor] – reality-television personality and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyber_Girl_of_the_Year Playboy Cyber Girl of the Year] (2010) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shirley_Temple Shirley Temple] – child actress, film and television actress, singer, dancer, autobiographer, and former [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Ambassador_to_Ghana U.S. Ambassador to Ghana] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Ambassador_to_Czechoslovakia Czechoslovakia] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robin_Thicke Robin Thicke] – singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jennifer_Tilly Jennifer Tilly] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kenneth_Tobey Kenneth Tobey] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lisa_Tucker_%28singer%29 Lisa Tucker] – singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aisha_Tyler Aisha Tyler] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aimee_Teegarden Aimee Teegarden] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antonio_Villaraigosa Antonio Villaraigosa] – 51st [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mayor_of_Los_Angeles Mayor of Los Angeles] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mariano_Guadalupe_Vallejo Mariano Guadalupe Vallejo] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexico Mexican] general, American politician *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jhonen_Vasquez Jhonen Vasquez] – comic-book writer and artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ken_Venturi Ken Venturi] – golfer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victoria_Vetri Victoria Vetri] – model and actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roy_Marlin_Voris Roy Marlin Voris] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_II World War II] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flying_ace flying ace] and founder of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Navy United States Navy] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue_Angels Blue Angels] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bill_Walsh_%28football_coach%29 Bill Walsh] – football coach *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laurie_Walters Laurie Walters] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eight_Is_Enough Eight Is Enough]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bill_Walton Bill Walton] – Hall of Fame basketball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luke_Walton Luke Walton] – basketball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andre_Ward Andre Ward] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2004_Summer_Olympics 2004 Summer Olympics] gold-medal-winning boxer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earl_Warren Earl Warren] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=30th_Governor_of_California&action=edit&redlink=1 30th Governor of California] 14th [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chief_Justice_of_the_United_States Chief Justice of the United States] (1953-1969) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caspar_Weinberger Caspar Weinberger] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Secretary_of_Defense United States Secretary of Defense] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bob_Weir Bob Weir] – musician ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grateful_Dead Grateful Dead]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jill_Whelan Jill Whelan] – actress ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Airplane%21 Airplane!]'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brandon_Whitt Brandon Whitt] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NASCAR NASCAR] driver *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emily_Williams_%28architect%29 Emily Williams] – early-20th-century architect *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Williams John Williams] – composer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Venus_Williams Venus Williams] – tennis player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serena_Williams Serena Williams] – tennis player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Williams_%28architect%29 Paul Williams] – architect *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ted_Williams Ted Williams] – Hall of Fame baseball player *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dontrelle_Willis Dontrelle Willis] – baseball player ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Marlins Florida Marlins]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rita_Wilson Rita Wilson] – actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tamara_Witmer Tamara Witmer] – model *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victor_Wong Victor Wong] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beatrice_Wood Beatrice Wood] – artist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natalie_Wood Natalie Wood] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/This_Property_Is_Condemned This Property Is Condemned]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiger_Woods Tiger Woods] – golfer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steve_Wozniak Steve Wozniak] – inventor of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apple_Computer Apple Computer] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kevin_Woo Kevin Woo] – member of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/U-Kiss U-Kiss] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kristi_Yamaguchi Kristi Yamaguchi] – professional figure skater *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elliott_Yamin Elliott Yamin] – singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%22Weird_Al%22_Yankovic "Weird Al" Yankovic] – parodist, musician *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tina_Yothers Tina Yothers] – actress (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Family_Ties Family Ties]'') *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adrian_Young Adrian Young] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/No_Doubt No Doubt]'s drummer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yukmouth Yukmouth] – rapper *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_Zerbe Anthony Zerbe] – actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elmo_R._Zumwalt,_Jr. Elmo R. Zumwalt, Jr.] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chief_of_Naval_Operations Chief of Naval Operations] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linkin_Park Linkin Park] – alternative rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Hot_Chili_Peppers Red Hot Chili Peppers] – rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/P.O.D. P.O.D.] – rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Day Green Day] – rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orgy_%28band%29 Orgy] – synth band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julien-K Julien-K] – synth band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Switchfoot Switchfoot] – rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thrice Thrice] – rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/No_Doubt No Doubt] – ska-punk band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sublime_%28band%29 Sublime] – ska-punk, dub band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AFI_%28band%29 AFI] – rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metallica Metallica] – metal band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/As_I_Lay_Dying_%28band%29 As I Lay Dying] – metal band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/In_Fear_And_Faith In Fear And Faith] – metal band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slayer Slayer] – metal band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Megadeth Megadeth] – metal band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tesla_%28band%29 Tesla] – hard rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Van_Halen Van Halen] – hard rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eels_%28band%29 Eels] – alternative band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Faith_no_More Faith no More] – alternative band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Doors The Doors] – rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Beach_Boys The Beach Boys] – pop band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Flag_%28band%29 Black Flag] – hardcore band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Germs The Germs] – punk band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Circle_Jerks Circle Jerks] – punk band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guns_N%27Roses Guns N'Roses] – hard rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bangles The Bangles] – pop band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Go-Go%27s The Go-Go's] – pop band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Byrds The Byrds] – folk rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stone_Temple_Pilots Stone Temple Pilots] – hard rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minutemen_%28band%29 Minutemen] – punk band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C3%B6tley_Cr%C3%BCe Mötley Crüe] – hard rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratt Ratt] – hard rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Grateful_Dead The Grateful Dead] – folk rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jane%27s_Addiction Jane's Addiction] – alternative band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bad_Religion Bad Religion] – punk band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Concrete_Blonde Concrete Blonde] – alternative band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geraldine_Fibbers Geraldine Fibbers] – alternative band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oingo_Boingo Oingo Boingo] – new wave band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suicidal_Tendencies Suicidal Tendencies] – punk/metal band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/System_of_a_Down System of a Down] – rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/N.W.A. N.W.A.] – hip hop band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fishbone Fishbone] – alternative band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jefferson_Airplane Jefferson Airplane] – rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blink-182 Blink-182] – pop/punk band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rage_against_the_Machine Rage against the Machine] – rap/metal band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mad_at_the_World Mad at the World] – Christian rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X_%28American_band%29 X] – alternative/punk band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bird_and_the_Bee The Bird and the Bee] – indie duo *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Creedence_Clearwater_Revival Creedence Clearwater Revival] – rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Donnas The Donnas] – rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incubus_%28band%29 Incubus (band)] – rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Third_Eye_Blind Third Eye Blind] – rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counting_Crows Counting Crows] – rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maroon_5 Maroon 5] – rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Audioslave Audioslave] – rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hoobastank Hoobastank] – rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wallflowers The Wallflowers] – rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cypress_Hill Cypress Hill] – hip hop band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Offspring The Offspring] – rock band *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juan_Bautista_de_Anza Juan Bautista de Anza] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spain Spanish] explorer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samuel_Brannan Samuel Brannan] – newspaper publisher *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashlynn_Brooke Ashlynn Brooke] – pornographic actress[''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed]''] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juan_Rodriguez_Cabrillo Juan Rodriguez Cabrillo] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spain Spanish] explorer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/C%C3%A9sar_Ch%C3%A1vez César Chávez] – labor leader *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dr._Dre Dr. Dre] – rapper and producer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lawrence_Ellison Lawrence Ellison] – co-founder of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oracle_Corporation Oracle Corporation] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_C._Fr%C3%A9mont John C. Frémont] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_pre-statehood_governors_of_California Military Governor of California] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Domingo_Ghirardelli Domingo Ghirardelli] – chocolateer ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghirardelli_Chocolate_Company Ghirardelli Chocolate Company]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chick_Hearn Chick Hearn] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Basketball_Association National Basketball Association] announcer for the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Los_Angeles_Lakers Los Angeles Lakers] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Redington_Hewlett William Redington Hewlett] – co-founder of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hewlett-Packard Hewlett-Packard] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bob_Hope Bob Hope] – actor, singer, comedian *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steve_Jurvetson Steve Jurvetson] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Venture_capital venture capitalist] (a managing director of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draper_Fisher_Jurvetson Draper Fisher Jurvetson]) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Lick James Lick] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Real_estate real estate] baron *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steve_Martin Steve Martin] – actor, author, comedian and director *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johnny_Mathis Johnny Mathis] – singer ("[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chances_Are_%28song%29 Chances Are]") *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Mesereau Thomas Mesereau] – criminal defense lawyer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joe_Montana Joe Montana] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Football_League National Football League] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quarterback quarterback] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Muir John Muir] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natural_history naturalist] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joshua_A._Norton Joshua A. Norton] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_Kingdom British] self-proclaimed ''Emperor of the United States and Protector of Mexico'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buck_Owens Buck Owens] – country music performer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ronald_Reagan Ronald Reagan] – actor and 40th [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/President_of_the_United_States President of the United States] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jackie_Robinson Jackie Robinson] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Baseball_Hall_of_Fame_and_Museum Baseball Hall of Famer] who broke [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Major_League_Baseball Major League Baseball]'s [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baseball_color_line 20th-century color line] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carlos_Santana Carlos Santana] – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexico Mexican] musician *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Savage Michael Savage] – author, political commentator and radio host *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_M._Schulz Charles M. Schulz] – cartoonist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steven_Spielberg Steven Spielberg] – director Mexicans *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rodolfo_Acosta Rodolfo Acosta], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antonio_Aguilar Antonio Aguilar], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luis_Aguilar Luis Aguilar], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pepe_Aguilar Pepe Aguilar], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dami%C3%A1n_Alc%C3%A1zar Damián Alcázar], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julio_Alem%C3%A1n Julio Alemán], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fernando_Allende Fernando Allende] actor, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Film_director film director] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ana_Alicia Ana Alicia], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario_Almada_%28actor%29 Mario Almada], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ilean_Almaguer Ilean Almaguer], Actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/C%C3%A9sar_Amig%C3%B3 César Amigó], film director *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adolfo_Angel Adolfo Angel] singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ang%C3%A9lica_Mar%C3%ADa Angélica María], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alfonso_Arau Alfonso Arau], actor and director *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guillermo_Arriaga Guillermo Arriaga], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Screenwriter Screenwriter], director and producer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ram%C3%B3n_Ayala Ramón Ayala], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anah%C3%AD Anahí], actress, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ang%C3%A9lica_Arag%C3%B3n Angélica Aragón], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aracely_Ar%C3%A1mbula Aracely Arámbula], Actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Esteban_Arce Esteban Arce], show host *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pedro_Armend%C3%A1riz Pedro Armendáriz], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pedro_Armend%C3%A1riz,_Jr. Pedro Armendáriz, Jr.], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adriana_Barraza Adriana Barraza], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ana_B%C3%A1rbara Ana Bárbara], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katie_Barberi Katie Barberi], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Renato_Bartilotti Renato Bartilotti], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sergio_Basa%C3%B1ez Sergio Basañez], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kuno_Becker Kuno Becker], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lola_Beltr%C3%A1n Lola Beltrán], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belinda_Peregrin Belinda], actress, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elsa_Ben%C3%ADtez Elsa Benítez], model *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Agust%C3%ADn_Bernal Agustín Bernal], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi%C3%A1n_Bichir Demián Bichir], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marcela_Bovio Marcela Bovio], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ang%C3%A9lique_Boyer Angélique Boyer], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jacqueline_Bracamontes Jacqueline Bracamontes], actress, model *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andr%C3%A9s_Bustamante Andrés Bustamante], comedian *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaime_Camil Jaime Camil], singer, actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carmen_Campuzano Carmen Campuzano], actress, fashion model *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Itat%C3%AD_Cantoral Itatí Cantoral], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eduardo_Capetillo Eduardo Capetillo], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yadhira_Carrillo Yadhira Carrillo], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ir%C3%A1n_Castillo Irán Castillo], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cristian_Castro Cristian Castro], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ver%C3%B3nica_Castro Verónica Castro], actress, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Cavazos David Cavazos], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lumi_Cavazos Lumi Cavazos], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christian_Ch%C3%A1vez Christian Chávez], actor, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharis_Cid Sharis Cid], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fernando_Colunga Fernando Colunga], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ninel_Conde Ninel Conde], actress, model, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karla_Coss%C3%ADo Karla Cossío], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alfonso_Cuar%C3%B3n Alfonso Cuarón], film director *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luis_de_Alba Luis de Alba], actor, comedian *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rebecca_de_Alba Rebecca de Alba], show host *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alfonso_de_Anda Alfonso de Anda], show host *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jos%C3%A9_Mar%C3%ADa_de_Tavira José María de Tavira], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ana_de_la_Reguera Ana de la Reguera], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arath_de_la_Torre Arath de la Torre], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mar%C3%ADa_Antonieta_de_las_Nieves María Antonieta de las Nieves], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kate_del_Castillo Kate del Castillo], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dolores_del_R%C3%ADo Dolores del Río],actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yolanda_del_R%C3%ADo Yolanda del Río], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guillermo_del_Toro Guillermo del Toro], film director *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gonzalo_de_la_Torre Gonzalo de la Torre], singer, producer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eugenio_Derbez Eugenio Derbez], actor, comedian, producer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aar%C3%B3n_D%C3%ADaz Aarón Díaz], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liliana_Dom%C3%ADnguez Liliana Domínguez], supermodel *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Susana_Dosamantes Susana Dosamantes], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lila_Downs Lila Downs], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dulce_Mar%C3%ADa Dulce María], actress, singer, composer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean_Duverger Jean Duverger], actor, show host *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/El%C3%A1n_%28recording_artist%29 Elán], singer, songwriter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fernando_Eimbcke Fernando Eimbcke], film director, screenwriter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emilio_Echevarr%C3%ADa Emilio Echevarría], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liza_Echeverr%C3%ADa Liza Echeverría], model, show host *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erick_El%C3%ADas Erick Elías], actor, model *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emmanuel Emmanuel], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lorena_Enr%C3%ADquez Lorena Enríquez], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jos%C3%A9_Guadalupe_Esparza José Guadalupe Esparza], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mar%C3%ADa_F%C3%A9lix María Félix], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alejandro_Fern%C3%A1ndez Alejandro Fernández], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vicente_Fern%C3%A1ndez Vicente Fernández], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juan_Ferrara Juan Ferrara], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laura_Flores Laura Flores], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adriana_Fonseca Adriana Fonseca], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rub%C3%A9n_Fuentes Rubén Fuentes], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juan_Gabriel Juan Gabriel], singer, composer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Francisco_Gabilondo_Soler Francisco Gabilondo Soler, "Cri-Cri"], songwriter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gael_Garc%C3%ADa_Bernal Gael García Bernal], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sara_Garc%C3%ADa Sara García], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eduardo_Garza Eduardo Garza], voice actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bibi_Gayt%C3%A1n Bibi Gaytán], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Filippa_Giordano Filippa Giordano], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crossover_%28music%29 crossover singer] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ernesto_G%C3%B3mez_Cruz Ernesto Gómez Cruz], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roberto_G%C3%B3mez_Bola%C3%B1os Roberto Gómez Bolaños ''Chespirito''], actor, director, songwriter and screenwriter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alejandro_Gonz%C3%A1lez_I%C3%B1%C3%A1rritu Alejandro González Iñárritu], film director *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edith_Gonz%C3%A1lez Edith González], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sherlyn_Gonz%C3%A1lez Sherlyn González], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Susana_Gonz%C3%A1lez Susana González], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ely_Guerra Ely Guerra], singer, musician, songwriter, composer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Denisse_Guerrero Denisse Guerrero], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ofelia_Guilmain Ofelia Guilmain], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emilia_Gui%C3%BA Emilia Guiú], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elizabeth_Guti%C3%A9rrez Elizabeth Gutiérrez], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alejandra_Guzm%C3%A1n Alejandra Guzmán], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enrique_Guzm%C3%A1n Enrique Guzmán], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vanessa_Guzm%C3%A1n Vanessa Guzmán], actress, model *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laura_Harring Laura Harring], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salma_Hayek Salma Hayek], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plutarco_Haza Plutarco Haza], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jorge_Hern%C3%A1ndez Jorge Hernández], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saul_Hern%C3%A1ndez Saul Hernández], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carlos_Hern%C3%A1ndez_V%C3%A1zquez Carlos Hernández Vázquez], film director *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alfonso_Herrera Alfonso Herrera], actor, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lorena_Herrera Lorena Herrera], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pedro_Infante Pedro Infante], singer, actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mauricio_Islas Mauricio Islas], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frankie_J Frankie J], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Altair_Jarabo Altair Jarabo], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rodolfo_Jim%C3%A9nez Rodolfo Jiménez], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jos%C3%A9_Alfredo_Jim%C3%A9nez José Alfredo Jiménez], singer, songwriter, musician, composer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jos%C3%A9_Jos%C3%A9 José José], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lupita_Jones Lupita Jones], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miss_Universe_1991 Miss Universe 1991] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Judith_Grace Judith Grace], show host *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ines_Gomez_Mont Ines Gomez Mont], TV host *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kalimba_Marichal Kalimba], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natalia_Lafourcade Natalia Lafourcade], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Imanol_Landeta Imanol Landeta], actor, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valentino_Lan%C3%BAs Valentino Lanús], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ana_Layevska Ana Layevska], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mariana_Levy Mariana Levy], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iyari_Lim%C3%B3n Iyari Limón], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claudia_Lizaldi Claudia Lizaldi], model *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patricia_Llaca Patricia Llaca], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chabelo Xavier López, ''Chabelo''], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Renato_L%C3%B3pez Renato López], musician, show host *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seidy_L%C3%B3pez Seidy López], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alex_Lora Alex Lora], musician, singer, songwriter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adriana_Louvier Adriana Louvier], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucero_%28entertainer%29 Lucero], actress, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luis_Miguel Luis Miguel], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daniela_Luj%C3%A1n Daniela Luján], actress, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diego_Luna Diego Luna], actor, director *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tony_MacFarland Tony MacFarland], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sara_Maldonado Sara Maldonado], actress, comedian *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julio_Mannino Julio Mannino], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patricia_Manterola Patricia Manterola], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erik_Mari%C3%B1elarena Erik Mariñelarena], film director *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karla_Mart%C3%ADnez Karla Martínez], show host *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingrid_Martz Ingrid Martz], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ofelia_Medina Ofelia Medina], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bill_Mel%C3%A9ndez Bill Meléndez], animator *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luc%C3%ADa_M%C3%A9ndez Lucía Méndez], actress, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florinda_Meza Florinda Meza], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaydy_Michel Jaydy Michel], fashion model *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miroslava_%28actress%29 Miroslava], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maya_Mishalska Maya Mishalska], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicky_Mondellini Nicky Mondellini], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ricardo_Montalb%C3%A1n Ricardo Montalbán], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pilar_Montenegro Pilar Montenegro], actress, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pablo_Montero Pablo Montero], singer, actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ivonne_Montero Ivonne Montero], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andr%C3%A9s_Montiel Andrés Montiel], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Galilea_Montijo Galilea Montijo], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B%C3%A1rbara_Mori Bárbara Mori], actress, model *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sabine_Moussier Sabine Moussier], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marco_Antonio_Mu%C3%B1iz Marco Antonio Muñiz], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Evita_Mu%C3%B1oz_%22Chachita%22 Evita Muñoz "Chachita"], actress, comedian, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patricia_Mu%C3%B1oz Patricia Muñoz], actress, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ren%C3%A9_Mu%C3%B1oz René Muñoz], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%9Arsula_Murayama Úrsula Murayama], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ximena_Navarrete Ximena Navarrete], model, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miss_Universe_2010 Miss Universe 2010] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guillermo_Navarro Guillermo Navarro], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patricia_Navidad Patricia Navidad], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jorge_Negrete Jorge Negrete], singer, actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C3%B3nica_Noguera Mónica Noguera], TV host, model *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adela_Noriega Adela Noriega], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manuel_Noriega_%28actor%29 Manuel "Manolo" Noriega], stage and film actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nailea_Norvind Nailea Norvind], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ram%C3%B3n_Novarro Ramón Novarro], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manuel_Ojeda Manuel Ojeda], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fernando_Olvera Fher Olvera], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mauricio_Ochmann Mauricio Ochmann], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yahir_Othon Yahir Othon], actor, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haley_Paige Haley Paige], pornographic actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dominika_Paleta Dominika Paleta], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ludwika_Paleta Ludwika Paleta], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joaqu%C3%ADn_Pardav%C3%A9 Joaquín Pardavé] actor, director, songwriter and screenwriter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plankton_Man Plankton Man], musician *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arturo_Peniche Arturo Peniche], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maite_Perroni Maite Perroni], actress, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silvia_Pinal Silvia Pinal], actress, show host *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salvador_Pineda Salvador Pineda], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polo_Polo Polo Polo], comedian *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_Quinn Anthony Quinn], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marco_Antonio_Regil Marco Antonio Regil], TV host *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diana_Reyes Diana Reyes], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miguel_A._Reina Miguel Alejandro Reina], film director *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cornelio_Reyna Cornelio Reyna], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ang%C3%A9lica_Rivera Angélica Rivera], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lupillo_Rivera Lupillo Rivera], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jorge_Rivero Jorge Rivero], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aurora_Robles Aurora Robles], supermodel *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Rodriguez Paul Rodriguez], comedian, actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helena_Rojo Helena Rojo], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mar%C3%ADa_Rojo María Rojo], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daniela_Romo Daniela Romo], actress, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alessandra_Rosaldo Alessandra Rosaldo], actress, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paulina_Rubio Paulina Rubio], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ximena_Rubio Ximena Rubio], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victoria_Ruffo Victoria Ruffo], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sebasti%C3%A1n_Rulli Sebastián Rulli], actor, model *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adriana_Sage Adriana Sage], ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Playboy Playboy]'' model, actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jorge_Salinas Jorge Salinas], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carlos_Santana Carlos Santana], musician *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pablo_Santos_%28actor%29 Pablo Santos], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joan_Sebastian Joan Sebastian], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mariana_Seoane Mariana Seoane], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ana_Serradilla Ana Serradilla], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antonio_Serrano Antonio Serrano], director *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camila_Sodi Camila Sodi], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sasha_Sokol Sasha Sokol], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fernando_Soler Fernando Soler], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Javier_Sol%C3%ADs Javier Solís], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marco_Antonio_Sol%C3%ADs Marco Antonio Solís] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blanca_Soto Blanca Soto], fashion model *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel_Soto Gabriel Soto], actor, model *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hugo_Stiglitz Hugo Stiglitz], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devin_Tailes Devin Tailes], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ana_Claudia_Talanc%C3%B3n Ana Claudia Talancón], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tatiana_%28singer%29 Tatiana], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arleth_Ter%C3%A1n Arleth Terán], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thal%C3%ADa Thalía], actress, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jos%C3%A9_Antonio_Torres José Antonio Torres], film director *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rigo_Tovar Rigo Tovar], singer, songwriter, composer, actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gloria_Trevi Gloria Trevi], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V%C3%ADctor_Trujillo Víctor Trujillo / ''Brozo''], actor, comedian *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emilio_Tuero Emilio Tuero], actor, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_Uckerman Christopher Uckerman], actor, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polo_Ur%C3%ADas Polo Urías], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germ%C3%A1n_Vald%C3%A9s Germán Valdés, ''Tin Tán''], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ram%C3%B3n_Vald%C3%A9s Ramón Valdés, ''don Ramón''], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ang%C3%A9lica_Vale Angélica Vale],actress, singer, comedian *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sergio_Vall%C3%ADn Sergio Vallín], guitarist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pedro_Vargas Pedro Vargas], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mar%C3%ADa_Elena_Velasco María Elena Velasco], actress, comedian *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ra%C3%BAl_Velasco Raúl Velasco], entertainer and TV producer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lupe_V%C3%A9lez Lupe Vélez], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julieta_Venegas Julieta Venegas], singer, songwriter, composer, musician *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eduardo_Ver%C3%A1stegui Eduardo Verástegui], actor, model *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carlos_Villagr%C3%A1n Carlos Villagrán], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Villalpando David Villalpando], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mayr%C3%ADn_Villanueva Mayrín Villanueva], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alicia_Villarreal Alicia Villarreal], singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edgar_Vivar Edgar Vivar], actor *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laisha_Wilkins Laisha Wilkins], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laura_Zapata Laura Zapata], actress *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jes%C3%BAs_Zavala Jesús Zavala], actor, singer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Humberto_Zurita Humberto Zu]rita * Baseball *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bobby_%C3%81vila Bobby Ávila], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MLB MLB], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Second_baseman Second baseman] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nelson_Barrera Nelson Barrera], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexican_League_%28baseball%29 LMB], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infielder Infielder] / [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Designated_hitter Designated hitter] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vinny_Castilla Vinny Castilla], MLB, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Third_baseman Third baseman], Manager *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Humberto_Cota Humberto Cota], MLB, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catcher Catcher] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jorge_Cant%C3%BA Jorge Cantú] MLB, Third Baseman / [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First_Baseman First Baseman] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elmer_Dessens Elmer Dessens], MLB, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pitcher Pitcher] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erubiel_Durazo Erubiel Durazo], MLB, First baseman *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C3%A9ctor_Espino Héctor Espino], LMB & [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexican_Pacific_League MPL], First baseman, Manager *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Francisco_Estrada Francisco ''Paquín'' Estrada], LMB, Catcher, Manager *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yovani_Gallardo Yovani Gallardo],MLB, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pitcher Pitcher] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaime_Garc%C3%ADa_%28baseball%29 Jaime García], MLB, Pitcher *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adrian_Gonzalez Adrian Gonzalez], MLB, First Baseman *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teddy_Higuera Teddy Higuera], MLB, Pitcher *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Esteban_Loaiza Esteban Loaiza], MLB, Pitcher *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aurelio_L%C3%B3pez Aurelio López], MLB, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Relief_pitcher Relief pitcher] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jorge_Orta Jorge Orta], MLB, Second baseman / Designated hitter / [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Outfielder Outfielder] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dennys_Reyes Dennys Reyes], MLB, Pitcher *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oscar_Robles Oscar Robles], MLB, Infielder *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aurelio_Rodr%C3%ADguez Aurelio Rodríguez], MLB, Third baseman *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joakim_Soria Joakim Soria], MLB, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Relief_pitcher Relief pitcher] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fernando_Valenzuela Fernando Valenzuela], MLB, Pitcher Boxing Basketball *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gustavo_Ayon Gustavo Ayon], NBA, Center *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romel_Beck Romel Beck], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NBA_Development_League NBA Development League], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Point_guard Point guard] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Horacio_Llamas Horacio Llamas], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Basketball_Association NBA], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Center_%28basketball%29 Center] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eduardo_N%C3%A1jera Eduardo Nájera], NBA, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forward_%28basketball%29 Forward] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Davion_seaberry&action=edit&redlink=1 davion seaberry],NBA[[point guard (basketball) POINT GUARD *RAEQUAN SEABERRY NBA PONIT GUARD BASKETBALL Bullfighters / Matadores Football (soccer) Motorsports *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carlos_Contreras Carlos Contreras], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NASCAR NASCAR] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luis_D%C3%ADaz_%28racing_driver%29 Luis Díaz], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Champ_Car CART], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Le_Mans_Series American Le Mans Series] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario_Dom%C3%ADnguez Mario Domínguez], CART *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adri%C3%A1n_Fern%C3%A1ndez Adrián Fernández], CART, American Le Mans Series *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Josele_Garza Josele Garza], CART *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jorge_Goeters Jorge Goeters], NASCAR *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benito_Guerra Benito Guerra], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rallying Rallying] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carlos_Guerrero Carlos Guerrero], CART *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Esteban_Guti%C3%A9rrez Esteban Gutiérrez], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GP2 GP2], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Formula_One Formula One] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Israel_Jaitovich Israel Jaitovich], NASCAR, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Road_racing Road racer] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michel_Jourdain,_Jr. Michel Jourdain, Jr.], CART, NASCAR & rallying *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sergio_P%C3%A9rez Sergio ''Checo'' Pérez], Formula One *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jo_Ramirez Jo Ramírez], Team coordinator Formula One *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jos%C3%A9_Luis_Ram%C3%ADrez_%28NASCAR%29 José Luis Ramírez], NASCAR *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C3%A9ctor_Rebaque Héctor Alonso Rebaque], Formula One, CART *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pedro_Rodr%C3%ADguez_%28racing_driver%29 Pedro Rodríguez], Formula One *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ricardo_Rodr%C3%ADguez_%28Formula_One%29 Ricardo Rodríguez], Formula One *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Memo_Rojas Memo Rojas, Jr.], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daytona_Prototype Daytona Prototype] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mois%C3%A9s_Solana Moisés Solana], Formula One *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ricardo_Trivi%C3%B1o Ricardo Triviño], rallying Olympic and Paralympian athletes Wrestling Other sports Alanlanders